The Phoenix Games
by FallingSunset
Summary: Four Districts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Twenty-four tributes. One Winner. Welcome to the Phoenix Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. The Selection

_"There is no point in choosing between good and evil because, sooner or later, we'll have our path chosen for us."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - The Selection<strong>

I had that dream again. The one where I'm being hunted alive. Where I can't escape. The one when I'm _there_.

A boy chases me. He has the palest skin, blood-red snake eyes and a venomous smile. I feel his boney fingers run across my neck, tightening ever so slightly, as if he's making a game out of my pain. He's coming for me, and he won't stop until he's got me.

The day of the Reaping had come at last. Every girl and boy between the ages of twelve and eighteen had been waiting anxiously for the results. Some thought being selected at the Reaping was an honor; others thought it to be a curse. I was one of them.

My name was Harry Potter, aged sixteen, from the mining district of Gryffindor. Hogwarts was split up in to five districts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and the Ministry. We were the poorest district and were left with the scraps from the others. We were frowned upon, but that didn't stop us from being fighters. We had won about 15 of the 49 Phoenix Games. This year was the 50th, and we all knew something special was bound to happen.

The Phoenix Games was an annual event and featured three boys and three girls from each of the four districts (the Ministry did not compete, but the competition took place there). It was a fight to the death and only one lucky tribute came out victorious. From the age of twelve, most children have dreaded the thought of being selected. They would have to brutally slaughter other children. And for what? Honor? Glory? Don't make me laugh...

Gryffindor were known for producing fighters, renowned for their strength. Hufflepuff's were good at living of the land, but lacked in fighting skills. They often performed poorest. Ravenclaw's were by far the most intelligent, but again weren't tough in a battle. The final district and our biggest competition was Slytherin. Not the brainiest bunch, but they sure can hold their own and most of them have been trained from a young age to fight in the competition.

I woke up early that morning, each day this week I have had trouble sleeping; I'm guessing I wasn't the only one. I had lived with my good friend Ronald since I was young. My parents had been killed when I was a year old and my godfather was often too busy to look after me. Living with Ron wasn't bad; the only downside was that it is very crowded. The games meant a lot to Ron as he had five brothers and a sister, Ginny. One brother, Fred, had died in the 48th games. Ever since then Ron had been very protective of his sister and his family.

My messy, jet black hair had been combed that morning. It was the first time I've combed it in a year. As usual, the comb didn't do a great job. Ron and his sister Ginny both had better attempts with their fiery red hair. I seemed to notice Ginny more and more often. I had known her since I was young and watched her grow up in to a beautiful young woman. I was scared for her. For all of them.

"Ready, Harry?" shouts Ron from the front door. I raced down the rugid stairs, gave Mr and Mrs Weasley a hug and made my way down to the lake with Ron.

The town we live in is the essence of poverty. Buildings that clung desperately onto their foundations, stray dogs and foxes that often turned wild from their neglect, and the people; that was the worst part. Jobless, clueless and sometimes even toothless.

The lake was a sanctuary for my friends and I. Probably because there was no sign of poverty and nature dominated the land. We often came down here to talk. It was an escape from the cruel world we live in. As we came closer I spotted a bushy, brown-haired girl sitting there, smiling to us as we approached.

"Harry! Ron!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around our necks. She seemed to take a tighter hold on Ron.

Hermione's smile faded as she let go. A single tear fell from her eye, but Ron was quick to wipe it away. "Don't," he said calmly. Ron was good at keeping his cool.

"It's going to be fine Hermione. Trust me," I assured her. Hermione was a fierce fighter, but her mood changed at this time of year. Her good nature wouldn't do her any good in the games, which is why Ron and I hope nothing will happen to her.

"When is this madness thing going to stop? Fifty years and the Ministry still haven't forgotten about the rebellion." groans Hermione bitterly

"Don't let the Aurors hear you say that." I say with a small grin. Our past was a cruel one. Over fifty years ago, the Ministry had become more fierce towards the public. People naturally fought against them... but lost. These games were a symbol of our punishment and that the ministry will forever remain superior.

"It's _never_ going to stop, Hermione," answers Ron with a grim tone. "We shouldn't worry though. Only two more years and we're out."

"Yeah, but the odds aren't exactly in our favor," I say. As great as the Weasleys are, they aren't the richest folk. Both Ron and I have had to receive tesserae since we were twelve. This gets us a pretty meager supply of grain and oil, but I suppose it's worth having your name put in a few more times.

"You look nice," says Ron, motioning towards Hermione. She is wearing a pale pink blouse and a navy skirt. Her hair is sleek today, unlike its usual bushy self, and is tied up in a bow that matches her skirt. She blushes furiously and turns to look at the lake.

We didn't do much after that. We just talked. Every time Ron brought up Ginny I felt a piercing pain in my stomach. What would happen if she got picked? I don't think I could let that happen. No, I _wouldn't_ let it happen.

BOOM

The cannon blasted, signaling the beginning of the Reaping. I grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and she grabbed Ron's. I could feel her shivering more with each step. There is no way I could let her do this. Ron was keeping his cool. I could tell it was an act.

As we got closer to the center of our town, we had met up with Ginny. She and Hermione had now took hands and moved to the girls section. Ron and I walked strongly towards the area for boys giving each other reassuring looks.

This was it. What would I do if I got picked? I'm not sure if I could do it. Kill so many innocent children. Both of us looked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He was comforting her whilst she sobbed in to his shoulder. The rest of the Weasley brothers kept a familiar relaxed look, other than George who looked as if he was about to sob like his mother.

BOOM

Another cannon. Here it was: The Reaping.

* * *

><p>Once all the boys and girls had settled in to hear their fate, the ceremony began. A familiar face strolled on stage. A rugged, handsome man with thick black hair strolled to the microphone. It was Sirius Black. My Godfather, and previous winner of the Hogwarts Games. He wore his usual confident smile as he opened his mouth.<p>

"Welcome, people of Gryffindor, to the 50th annual Phoenix Games!"

This was followed by a weak applause from the audience. As much as I loved my Godfather, I couldn't help but hate his job.

"As usual, the Gryffindor tributes will be picked last, so let's go live to Ravenclaw where we see the first six tributes."

The television screen above the stage was switched on and revealed a stage decorated in blue and bronze silk. Gilderoy Lockhart, a man with a hideous smile and ridiculously cocky personality, sauntered on stage.

"Welcome citizens of the wonderful district of Ravenclaw. As usual we're up first. So off we go. Ladies first?" The question was followed by a larger than usual smile and he moved to the bowl containing the girls names.

"Padma Patil!"

A familiar Indian girl moved on stage. Her face was serious and showed little emotion. She simply nodded to Lockhart and moved back. Her name was met with a large gasp from the girls of Gryffindor.

"Next we have… Cho Chang!"

It took a moment for the beautiful Asian girl to move on stage. She had slick black hair with bangs and a very cute smile. It had just entered my mind that I may have to kill these people. So why get attached?

"And finally, Luna Lovegood!"

A blonde girl now moved up. Her skin was pale and she looked as if she had walked on stage by accident. How could this little flower kill someone? I don't think I could ever hurt these girls.

"Now for the boys." Lockhart, keeping the smile plastered on his face, moved to the boys bowl.

The boys were Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Roger Davies. The first two boys were serious and emotionless. They had the right idea. The last one had a similar smile to Lockhart's. He was handsome and was sure to grab attention from sponsors.

_"Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Roger Davies!"_

* * *

><p>The screen switched to a poorly decorated stage, with hideous shades of yellow. The host from Hufflepuff was known as 'Tonks'. Her hair was a violent shade of pink and she had a cheeky smile on her face. She got down to business quickly.<p>

"Hannah Abbott."

It took a couple of minutes for a blonde girl with pigtails moved up, tears stained her face. Another softy.

"Susan Bones."

This girl had a long, red plait and looked much tougher than the previous girl. I already have forgotten her name. Harriet or something?

Another girl came up whilst I thought. Leanne or something like that. I just realized how important it was to make an impact. Now for the boys.

Ernie Macmillan was the first one. Another unmemorable name.

Zacharias Smith came up after. He had spiky blonde hair and an annoyingly confident face. He got a small cheer from the Hufflepuff crowd. Looks like he was one of the glory hunters.

"Cedric Diggory."

The final boy came up on stage. He was the oldest so far and by far the most muscular. I like him. He has a friendly smile on, not cocky, just nice. He seems charismatic and looks to be another sponsor favourite.

_"Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Leanne Thorn, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith and Cedric Diggory!"_

* * *

><p>Slytherin was next. It was my turn soon. How can I watch television when I'm about to find out whether I live or die? The Slytherin host was an evil looking woman with curly black hair and black robes. She strutted fiercely on stage. She brought with her a cold atmosphere, similar to that of the Slytherin district. She didn't even bother to make an announcement. She picked the first girls name and shouted it aloud with a wicked smile.<p>

"Pansy Parkinson."

A mean looking girl skipped on stage and gave a little bow to the camera. I instantly dislike her. I could see straight through her fake smile.

A large girl, Millicent, was called next.

The final girl was…

"Hestia Carrow!"

"No!" came a piercing screech from the crowd of Slytherin. "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

On screen I could see two similar girls hugging each other. Both had tears dripping from their faces. The girl who screamed pushed Hestia back in to her place had moved on stage.

The evil woman placed her microphone by the young girl's mouth.

"And what is your name _sweetheart_?"

The girl looked up bitterly. "Flora Carrow."

"Our first volunteer, Flora Carrow! Boys next."

It was very unusual for someone to volunteer. Especially someone from Slytherin. It was rare to find one with a kind nature. She moved to the boys bowl now with an even more wicked smile.

"Draco Malfoy."

A boy with pale white hair and skin to match strolled on stage. He clearly thinks highly of himself. Why are people so excited to die?

The other two were Vincent Crabbe. A bulky boy who looked as if he could eat me and Blaise Zabini. Blaise had dark skin and was just as terrifying.

_"Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Flora Carrow, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zabini!"_

* * *

><p>Here it was. The moment of truth.<p>

"Good luck." I told Ron. He nodded to me, but his calm look had gone. This only scared me more. I looked over to the girls. Ginny and Hermione were comforting one another. I couldn't bear to see any of my friends picked. Ron has had to deal with the feeling before.

"As per usual, ladies first!" cried Sirius_. Please not Ginny. Please not Hermione. _Each second lasted a minute. Could he not just say the name? Come on!

"Lavender Brown."

This shout was followed by a piercing screech from the girls section. I know her too. Ron's Ex-Girlfriend. Lavender moved on stages and gave a feeble attempt to hide her tears. She isn't lasting long.

The next name seemed like forever as well "Parvati Patil."

Oh no. I was fairly good friends with her. Dated her for a short time also. She was sweet and I don't think she would have the heart to hurt anyone. Then it hit me. She looks just like Padma from the Ravenclaw district! The same skin, same face and same long, black plait. I wonder who else I know will be picked.

The final girls' name was called.

"Ginevra Weasley."

Screams and cries came from behind. The worst one was Mrs. Wealsey's. Another boy had to help me hold Ron. He roared aloud. Ginny squeezed Hermione tightly and moved on stage, looking to Ron and her family as she walked up. Sirius' smile had gone as he watched the scene. Auror's, the guards who kept the peace in the districts, had to help keep Ron from going up on stage. I could tell the people watching from the Ministry loved this.

Sirius' smile had vanished as he moved to the boys bowl. I couldn't care about the names any more.

"Dean Thomas."

A tough looking black boy moved on stage. He was taller than Ron and fairly bulky. He gave an unsatisfactory grin and moved to the designated spot.

"Seamus Finnigan."

A smaller boy, much weaker than the last, moved up on stage but had a much more confident smile. I don't know why. He'd be eaten alive.

"The final name for the 50th Phoenix Games is… Ronald Weasley!"

Another terrifying scream from the Weasleys. Could I really let this happen? They could lose two kids. After all they have done for me, was I really just going to watch Ron walk up there to his death? Hermione and I could lose our best friend. There was only one thing to do.

"I volunteer!"

I shot my hand up and Ron looked at me in horror. I don't even think I knew what I was doing.

"No, Harry! You can't! I won't let you!"

I hugged him tightly and whispered in to his ear, "I promise to keep her safe."

He tried to stop me, but I moved on stage too quickly. I was going to die. What was I thinking? I can't do this! With each step I took, I couldn't help but think of everyone I loved. Questions flew through my mind. But I have to do this. I looked to Ginny who looked as if she was about to break down in tears and walked to the microphone, took a deep breath and said: "Harry Potter."

I moved to my designated spot and fixed my eyes on Ginny. It felt like the energy had been drained from my body. I'm going to win this. For her.

Sirius spoke weakly after I moved up. His voice was breaking as he placed his mouth on the microphone.

_"Lavender Brown, Paravati Patil, _Ginevra_ Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Harry Potter!"_

**"May the odds be ever in your favor."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the first chapter. You'll be seeing more or Ron and Hermione later so don't worry! <strong>

**Also hoping to get some constructive feedback since this is my first fan fic.**


	2. The Journey

_"I promise to keep her safe."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – The Journey<strong>

All six of us were escorted inside the building behind the screen. Ginny and I were side by side as we passed through the door and she grabbed my hand, keeping a vice-like grip on it. Her hands were warm and sweaty, and her cheeks had turned crimson.

"It's going to be fine." I whisper to her reassuringly. The only way I can comfort her is by telling lies.

"Don't let go." She tells me with a soft whimper.

We managed to convince them to put us in the same room as we have the same guests. I was surprised at how kind the Aurors were being. We sat in silence for a while. Her hand began to shake vigorously. I gently placed my other hand on to hers and looked her in the eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown and brought warmth to the cool room. The moment ended as the Weasleys and Hermione burst in to the room.

Ginny ran straight for her parents whilst Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck. She was crying just as much as Mrs Weasley.

"How could you do something so stupid!" she groaned in my ear. I didn't answer. My arms stayed tight around her.

Mrs Weasley gave me an even tighter squeeze than Hermione. She quickly released me from her arms and placed her cosy hands on my cheeks.

"Harry you brave, brave boy! Thank you." This was followed by a kiss on both cheeks and a few tears.

Ginny sat on the sofa along with George and Mrs Weasley and the others stood around her, saying their goodbyes. Hermione and Ron joined me in the corner; both were unsure what to say.

Ron broke the silence after some time. "You shouldn't have done it you know."

I looked to him and let out my first smile in what seemed like years, along with a little shrug. He was extremely confused at my reaction.

"You have too much to lose. I have nothing." I told him. Why did this make me happy?

"You have us!" proclaimed Hermione and she gripped my hand tightly. "What do you think we would do if we lost you?" she looked angrier than ever before.

"It was going to be either Ron or me. Ron has his family. They've already lost one person in the competition. Why should they lose another?"

Ron looked at me and, with a surprisingly weak voice, said "Cheers mate."

Ron threw his arms around me and I done the same. It was the first time I had ever seen Ron cry. When Fred died, he screamed and howled, as if someone had ripped off his arm. But he just cried for me. Hermione joined the hug just as the Auror's entered. They had to pry Ron from me as they removed the others from the room.

"I'll keep her safe!" I cried "I promise!"

SLAM

We were alone once more. I wiped her tear glazed cheeks, took her by her smooth hands and told her as softly as I could; "I promise."

* * *

><p>Once all the guests had been cleared from each of the rooms, Sirius had come to collect us. We marched in two's to the train that was to take us to the Ministry. Dean and Seamus walked at the front, Dean with his arm around Seamus' shoulder. It was clear these two were friends. The other pair of friends was Parvati and Lavender who walked behind us. The two kept a tight hold of one another. It must have been Parvati that screamed when Lavenders name was called. Ginny and I hadn't talked since we left the room and marched in sync whilst holding hands.<p>

It wasn't long until we arrived at the unnecessarily long train. The doors slid sideways as we approached them and we were hit with violent reds and glistening golds, the colours of our district. I always thought they were rather royal for us. We moved in a single file and reached a grand room at the back of the train. It had a crystal chandelier, glowing a cosy orange. More red and gold fabrics hung from the ceiling. The tables were decorated with neatly folded napkins and extravagant centre pieces, but best of all; there was food!

Dozens of bread rolls, bottles of colourful liquid, tiny pastries and exotic fruits. The six of us sat around the circular table in the centre. Sirius sat on his own at the opposite side with three chairs next to him, unoccupied.

"In a moment you'll be meeting your trainers." He told us with a serious expression. "Minerva McGonagall, who has trained some of Gryffindors mightiest victors, Oliver Wood, winner of the 45th Phoenix Games, and of course our most recent winner, Angelina Johnson!"

Angelina had won the 48th games, where Fred died. The Weasleys had been close to her since, as she killed Fred's murderer. I hadn't spoken to her properly since she had won.

Before they entered, the seven of us began our meal. Sirius was the only one who ate slowly as he was used to the cuisine. The rest of us stuffed our faces with unfamiliar meats and vegetables, and drank from crystal glasses.

The door opened and like robots, we shot up to look. McGonagall was a fierce looking woman who wore an emerald green suit and square glasses. She was surprisingly old for a trainer. Oliver was in his early twenties and wore a bright smile along with a red and gold suit, causing him to blend in with the room. Angelina was last. She was only a few years older than me and wore a beautiful violet gown. The three sat and, other than McGonagall, smiled welcomingly to us. After that they looked around to us all, examining us with the occasional whisper to one another.

"So," Seamus began "what's the plan?"

Angelina chuckled at him. "You're eager."

"Yeah, well we might as well start preparing as soon as we can."

"Mr Finnigan," said McGonagall, a stern look remained on her face. "There are more than a few matters we must sort out before training."

"Like what?" shouted Lavender before turning pink. She said this louder than she had hoped.

Oliver was first to answer. "We need to know your strengths and your weaknesses. Then we can work out a training plan for the lot of you." This was followed with another examination of the table. "Let's start with you." He said, pointing to myself. "What are your strength's?"

"Umm," it took a second for me to think about it. What was I good at? I'm a fair runner I suppose. Quite agile too. "I'm pretty quick. Good reflexes I suppose?" I'll need more than that. "I'm quite handy with a knife as well."

Oliver nodded. "Not a bad start." He continued to go round the table. Dean was my toughest competition and Lavender only highlighted how poor she will do in the competition.

After the examination, most of the tributes went to explore the train or find their cabin. After locating my cabin, Ginny asked me something.

"Harry, could you come with me? I wanted to talk to Angelina, but not alone." She looked up to me with her innocent eyes. How could I say no? I nodded and with that, she took me by my hand and guided me through the various hallways to the dining cart.

Angelina sat in deep thought at the table. Ginny and I sat at either side whilst Angelina greeted us with a grin. I felt uncomfortable here. I knew Ginny was going to talk about Fred.

"Angelina, I was wondering if I could talk to you about-"

"Fred." interrupted Angelina, keeping the smile, but looking more sympathetic. She took Ginny by her hands. "I was good friends with him before the competition you know? We stayed close together in the Arena as well." Her smile vanished. "It was my fault he died Ginny. I should have been watching him."

I turned to look at Angelina. A tear trickled down her dark cheeks. Ginny looked up to her shaking her head. "What happened?"

With a sigh, Angelina began:

"_It was the last day of the Games. Only Fred and I remained from Gryffindor, along with Marcus Flint from Slytherin and Penelope from Ravenclaw. Flint was guarding the Cornucopia whilst Fred and I watched him from the long grass. I remember the weather that day. The Gamemakers were bored and nobody had died in three days, so they messed with the weather. There was a brisk wind that froze our throats when we breathed. Fred hadn't eaten in days and I told him to wait whilst I stole food from Flint. He was a wreck, but I wasn't going to give up on him. I slid around the long grass and came out at the back of the Cornucopia. All I had was a spear to protect me. I snuck up to the pile of food he had collected, but I heard a coughing sound from the grass. I knew it was over when that happened. I jumped onto the Cornucopia to grab Flint's attention. But it wasn't his attention I needed. I looked to the grass to see a blonde girl, slitting his throat. It was my fault. I should have protected him! From the Cornucopia, I tossed the spear and killed her before running back to the long grass. I killed Flint not long after."_

Silence filled the room. I couldn't even breathe. How was I going to cope out there? There was no way I could do what Angelina did. Another tear left her eye and she looked to Ginny.

"You have to win this. For Fred."

It was the first time since we got on the train that Ginny didn't look as if she was about to cry. She stood up and looked to Angelina, giving her a single nod in agreement.

Angelina grinned once more. "Off to bed. Both of you. We'll be arriving at the Ministry in the morning."

Ginny took my hand and led me back to the cabins. When we reached the tiny hallway that led to each of our cabins she stopped. "For Fred."

"For Fred." I repeated, before she swung her arms around my neck and pecked me on the cheek. She swept in to her cabin, leaving me breathless. We were going to win this. The two of us. I placed my hand on the sweet mark she left on my cheek and felt warmth like never before. For Fred.


	3. The Ministry

_"You have too much to lose. I have nothing."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – The Ministry<strong>

I hardly got a wink of sleep last night. What Angelina told us had been glued to my mind, like so many other things. The red drapes were now glowing from the sun and I was blinded by the fluorescent spectrum of light as I ripped them open. I was also met was a very unfamiliar view. Buildings of black marble stood hundreds of feet high! The streets were paved in a similar white marble and were kept together by golden cement which oozed between them. The people gaped through the various windows of the cabin, wearing bright cyans, magnificent magentas and striking shades of lime. I caught a glinmpse of one woman who seemed particularly interested in me and peeked her pale face, which had been plastered with white and pink make-up, to my window, but she was soon out of the picture as the train continued to crawl along the tracks. The train must be slowing down now. With that, I swung the curtains shut, but couldn't help feeling so… exposed.

I decided to put on a red shirt that had been provided for me along with the neatest black trousers I had ever worn. I popped on my circular specs, ran a comb through my untamed hair and pulled open the cabin door, where I was met with a frosty face. I leapt back in shock, causing my glasses to go squint.

"Five minutes Potter." said McGonagall. I was in too much shock to answer, so I simply replied with a tilt of the head.

I watched her move to the other boys' rooms along the hall. Seamus gave a similar jump as I did. Along the other way, Ginny looked lost whilst Parvati and Lavender spoke privately together. She wore a pretty red dress with a gold ribbon around it that made her hair seem even fierier. When she spotted me looking at her, she smirked nervously. I like it when she smiled.

"Hey." she began as she strolled towards me "Ready for this?" I was pleasantly surprised to see her so cheerful. Now that I think about it, all the other tributes seemed happier this morning. Or at least not as upset. I guess they have accepted their fate. We all have to at some point.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied with a fake confidence. Her grin grew and she took a step closer to me. Her brown eyes sparkled gold as they met the sunlight. Her hands travelled up my shirt to the top button where she popped it in the hole.

"Thanks." I chuckled nervously.

"I hope we get there-" began Ginny before the train came to an abrupt halt. We struggled to keep balance as the train rattled at the station, tossing Lavender on the floor and McGonagall's hat to go crooked.

"This way, tributes!" rang Sirius' voice from the boys end of the corridor. We followed the voice until we reached the main train doors. McGonagall put us in our positions. Dean led the pack, with Seamus and I behind him. Lavender stood behind me and I could hear her squealing in excitement. Ginny was left at the back. The train doors slid open and we were met with a monstrous applause and an even more blinding light.

"Congratulations!" barked a man in a tiny peach top hat. Were the people in the Ministry all this weird?

"Good Luck!" cried the woman who had been peering in my window, panting from exhaustion. She must of ran along the tracks to see us. When I looked to her, I was sure she gave me a wink and fluttered her six inch eye lashes.

We were paraded through the marble paths of the Ministry like zoo animals. With each step, we heard another cheer or congratulations. They were excited to see us die.

Finally we made it to our first destination of the evening; the Remake Centre. Here we were to be groomed to perfection by a crack team of stylists for a ceremony this evening. The other tributes had arrived here at the same time and our columns marched side by side as we climbed the marble steps to the building. I received a bitter look from a blonde-haired Slytherin boy as he slithered up the steps and a weak smile from the blonde air-head from Ravenclaw who wasn't even looking where she was going. She made me smile. She has such a child-like innocence but at the same time seemed more in touch with her surroundings than anyone I know. I felt uncomfortable as the Slytherin tributes eyed us up, trying to figure out our strengths and weaknesses. I felt their cold glare freeze my cheek. At last, the groups split into different rooms.

It looked like a science lab, but with very strange characters. People with bright coloured hair that reached the ceiling or spikes that could take someone's eye out! Finally we got to sit down! We each had our own room with a funny looking bench. Surely this wasn't where we were going to stay!

"Good morning, Mr Potter." Spoke a woman with a ridiculously high pitched voice as she tore the curtains apart. She shut them again upon entry. Her fluorescent yellow hair was as bright as the sun outside and her pearly white smile was just as bad.

I gave her a half-hearted smile and she told me to place on a robe. What was happening? When I got back, she was preparing a gooey substance. I lay on the table and without warning she smothered it on my leg.

"What is this?" i asked, but she only replied with a wicked grin as she placed a sheet of paper on my legs.

RIP! She tore the paper off my leg. The only reason I didn't scream was because I buried my teeth in my bottom lip. Then the other screams began. As usual, Lavenders was the worst. All over my body she continued to tear at the paper. She trimmed my hair, cut my nails and gave my face a little shave. Never had I been so clean in my life. That's what I thought; until she brought out the hose.

* * *

><p>After our 'makeover' we were paraded to a much larger room. All the tributes had a team of stylists that surrounded the walls. Mirrors, make-up and multi-coloured clothing filled the room. All the tributes from each district had the same outfits. Usually they went with the elements theme. Our district tributes were dressed like fire, Ravenclaw had air, Hufflepuff got earth and Slytherin had water. The stylists clattered my face with warm oranges, bright yellows and fierce scarlets. My jet black hair had been spiked up and had the tips sprayed red. I looked along to the other Gryffindor tributes. The boys looked the same as me, whilst the girls were given long plaits with the ends coloured like flames. Now for the outfits – yippee!<p>

I was fitted into a red body suit which had a rather tight fit. I looked over to see Oliver and Angelina chuckling at how ridiculous our outfits were.

"Stay still!" yelled the stylist as she placed some peculiar gadgets under my arms. I exchanged confused looks with Ginny as a stylist put the same objects on the base of her red dress.

"At least it isn't as bad as the Slytherin tributes." Whispered Oliver as he came over, hoping that our stylists never heard. I looked over to see the Slytherins in similar body suits, each with strands of silver and green silk hanging from every part.

I actually rather liked the Ravenclaw outfits. The girls wore a dress with various shades of blue along with wings made from bronze feathers. Cho looked especially nice in it. She caught me looking at her and turned away quickly, leaving her cheeks with a pink tint. Every time I done something like this, I felt awful. I might be this girl's murderer in a few days.

And then I turned to the Hufflepuffs. What were they thinking? Both the boys and the girls had outfits made of sunflowers and daffodils. I don't think it was the impact they were hoping to make.

There were three chariots for each district so the boys and girls had to partner up. I was with Ginny of course. Lavender rolled her eyes when she was paired with Seamus and Dean looked fairly happy to be with Parvati.

The other districts had left the room by now and we were raring to go. I gripped Ginny's hand as we prepared to leave. We knew what one another was thinking.

"Remember to smile!" yelled McGonagall firmly as the chariots took off. This was to ensure we had supplies in the arena. Sponsors were allowed to give supplies to tributes that took their interest.

And smile is exactly what we did. Ginny had no problem working the crowd, getting a big cheer from the audience. There must have been hundreds of them. The audience burst with colours, more so than the Remake Centre. I was surprised at how happy this made me. It was real confidence boost for the competition that was coming in a few days.

I didn't even realise that my arms had been on fire. The crowd had distracted me so much. It was the same with Ginny's dress. So that's what they put on our outfits. I wonder what other surprises they've got for us in the competition.

Then it hit me. I could hear my name being cheered! I knew the scene at the Reaping was going to grab us attention. I hope they don't think I done that for my own benefit.

"Look at those flames!" purred a voice from the big screen above us. A woman with luscious blonde locks and luminous pink lips was giving a look of sheer bliss. "Gryffindor is on fire tonight!" this was followed by a frightening giggle. Rita Skeeter, the host for the competition. She was notorious for getting her nose in other people's business.

All chariots came to a bumpy halt. It took a minute to position them at the end of the walkway. At last the crowd fell silent as the President stepped forward. We watched the screen as the wrinkly man with snow-white hair reached a podium. He wore a lime top hat and a very cheerful grin. This was President Cornelius Fudge!

"Welcome one and all to the 50th Phoenix Games opening ceremony!" the crowd roared. "It looks as if it will be a fine competition this year, with an even finer batch of contenders! There will be more than a few surprises this year, I can assure you that." The crowd gave another mighty cheer "Now, with no further ado, let the Games begin!"

With a final cheer, the carts took us on our way. Once again we were driven through the streets for the people to awe at, until we reached our destination. It was a towering building with the same black marble as the others. The windows sparkled from the sun and made it look even grander. This was our home before the Phoenix Games began. The marble steps to the main doors were tricky enough to climb but luckily for us, there were elevators inside. I've never been in one, but they're apparently a quick way of travelling upwards.

Sirius, McGonagall, Angelina, Oliver and us tributes crammed into the elevator. Actually, we didn't need to cram in anywhere. There was plenty of room for another dozen people. We were shot upwards to the top floor. That was the best thing about being chosen last at the Reaping; we were left with the top two floors, seven and eight. We were told by Sirius that seven was the living quarters and eight was our rooms.

The metallic doors peeled open revealing a wondrous sight that I could only ever dream about.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I was tempted to use Dumbledore as the President, but he's far to nice. I'm also looking forward to writing the interviews, i love Rita Skeeter!<strong>


	4. The Alliance

_"There will be more than a few surprises this year, I can assure you that."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – The Alliance<strong>

A life of luxury is something I could most certainly get used to. The seventh floor had sparkling floors that glimmered in the light, a never ending dining table which had been set up for a feast, a kitchen with more gizmos and gadgets than I could name and a cosy living area with a curved, leather sofa and matching arm chairs. Heaven. We might only have this place for a few days, but those days certainly won't be wasted. For a moment I even forgot about the brutal competition that was only days away. It seemed like I wasn't the only one that thought this. Everyone, even the trainers had a grin planted on their face. I watched as Ginny twisted and turned to everything new and mysterious she noticed, Parvati and Lavender looked as if they had walked into a palace and I thought Dean was about to faint. And that wasn't even the best part!

The six of us tributes climbed a glass staircase that led to a beautiful hallway with a variety of rooms, each with a name plastered on the door. I ran my hand along each of the doors until I stopped at the scarlet red one at the very end. 'Harry' it read. I pushed the door open, only to be knocked back out in shock by a beautiful view. The glass windows that surrounded two walls of the room peered down to the magnificent Ministry. I pressed my face against the glass, leaving a ghost like print on the window. I could still see the crowd exiting the stadium where the opening ceremony took place earlier this evening. As much as I disliked the people at the Ministry, they certainly knew how to live in style.

After looking out the window for a good ten minutes, my attention was brought back to the room. A bed with ruby red, silk covers lay up against one of the walls. It was big enough for three people and it was just for me! I leapt onto the bed, letting it ripple from my weight. Then I let out a sigh. What was it for? Was I exhausted from the long day? Overwhelmed from my new home? Or was it the fact I will have to give it all up in a matter of days. Another sigh.

"Knock, knock." came a soft voice from the doorway. I turned around to see Ginny standing there, wearing the same red dress and the same face as me. I pulled myself up from the bed and sat on the edge. She wondered over slowly and let out the exact same sigh as me as she sat. "It's all a bit much, isn't it? They drop the bomb that we're going to die and then soften us all up like it's all alright."

It took a while for me think about what to say. I spent my thinking time looking at her. She didn't look back. I pondered some more on what to say, but I was saved by Angelina who had arrived just in time.

"Good evening." She said with an unusually bright smile.

"Evening." We replied in sync as she came to sit on the bed with us.

"I thought we could maybe watch some old footage to get you prepared for your first day of training tomorrow." She swiped the remote that lay on the edge of the bed and aimed it at one of the windows. At once is lit up and began showing footage of a previous Phoenix Games. Twenty-four teenagers stood around the golden Cornucopia. Each looking more prepared or scared than the last as the camera swung around all of them. She paused it just as the gong rang.

"So, the Cornucopia is the centrepiece of the Arena. It has everything you need: Weapons, medicine, food, tools and some rather pointless equipment is sometimes thrown in as well. Don't be too eager to get to it of course, as if you step off your metal ring before the gong goes, you'll be blown in to smithereens. And try to avoid going too close to the Cornucopia, half of all deaths happen there in the first ten minutes. Now since this year is a Quarter Quell-"

"A Quarter what?" I ask, still trying to take in the information she already gave me.

"A Quarter Quell." Her grin grew larger and she sighed when she realised I wasn't joking. "A Quarter Quell happens every twenty-five years. The Gamemakers add some sort of twist, either at the beginning of the Games, or during. It's too late for it to be a surprise with contestants, so there must be something big happening during the games or something different with the Arena. Remember what President Fudge said; 'There will be more than a few surprises this year', so be on guard. Oh and alliances are formed early in the competition, even during training and usually between the same houses. You better start thinking of who you can trust, I would advise to have no more than three in a group."

Our prep talk continued for a few hours before we grew tired. There was so much to remember; Quarter Quells, weapon types, poisonous berries, alliances, the bloodbath at the Cornucopia and the traps.

Both Ginny and Angelina had left for their rooms and I was left thinking; who could I trust? Ginny was the first obvious answer, but what about the rest. Dean and Seamus will stick together, and we couldn't join them because Angelina doesn't want more than three of us in a group. Parvati is good at hunting. I've seen her at the forest in Gryffindor before and she is pretty skilled with a bow. She said so on the train. But she is very attached to Lavender. I could try and convince her to come with us, maybe? I can't even think straight. Back and forth I walked in the luxury bedroom. What to do, what to do? I decided to go for a walk around the penthouse to set my mind straight.

I had to tip-toe down the glass stairs so I didn't wake anyone. The shining lights from the Ministry made the shadows of the curved furniture look beautiful at night. And then I spotted the shadow of a girl, leaning against one of the pillars by the window. It wasn't Ginny, or Lavender.

Parvati! I approached her slowly so I didn't startle her. She looked deep in thought and I wasn't sure if I should interrupt this moment. But my mouth thought for me. "Hey."

She looked startled, but chuckled when she realised it was just me. "Hello Harry."

"Why are you up so late?" I asked, sliding down to sit opposite her.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied with a cheeky smirk. She had a good point there. "Thinking, I suppose."

"Was that your sister from Ravenclaw?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Her smile disappeared and it was obvious that this was a subject she never talked about much.

"Padma," she began and turned her head to the window. "i guess you want the whole story, huh? Well our parents were both champions of the Phoenix games. Mother from Gryffindor, father from Ravenclaw. After their wins in consecutive years, they became trainers. Each year they returned they began to notice one another more and eventually fell in love." she stopped with a smile. I think she was picturing her parents. "My mother soon became pregnant and gave birth to us. During the Games, after we were born, mother took us along and Dad saw us for the same time and when they left to return to their districts, they took one of us each. Their relationship, after a while, didn't seem to work out, but they continued to bring us. When new champions came from their districts, they were no longer allowed to train and so, each of them kept a child. I haven't talked to her since I was five."

"Have you spoke to her since you got here?" I continued.

"Not yet. I don't think I could stand to. But every year during the reaping, I keep a close eye on the children from Ravenclaw and hope I can catch a glimpse of her. I wonder if she does the same."

I never realised how much the games had affected Parvati. I thought Ginny was the only one who had lost someone in the Games from the Gryffindor tributes. But Parvati had lost her father and her sister.

"Look, Parvati, Angelina talked to us about alliances earlier and I was wondering-"

"If I wanted to join you?" she finished "Sorry, I promised Lavender."

"But-" I stood up to begin

Once more, Parvati interrupted. "Look Harry, Lavender is my best friend. I know she isn't the strongest, but I promised her." She stood up and looked at me with her dark eyes which were twinkling from the city lights. "I'm sorry Harry." She gave a weak smile and began climbing the stairs before stopping half way up.

"Oh and Harry, that was very brave what you did, for Ron." And with that she went to her room.

Was I really brave or just stupid?

* * *

><p>Morning couldn't have come quick enough. We sat at the never ending dining table which once again had been decorated with the finest cuisine. I think I was starting to understand the roles of everyone now. Sirius was sort of like our spokesperson. He dealt with the press. McGonagall was the lead trainer and Oliver and Angelina were sort of her back up team. And then we have the stylists whose job it is to make us look all prim and proper. My stylist was the same yellow haired woman from the remake centre and she was in charge of the boys. Her name was Hermia and wasn't too bad once you got passed the painfully high voice.<p>

"First day at the training room." announced McGonagall. "Your clothes have been laid out in your rooms for you."

"Eat up, you'll need your energy." said Oliver from the other end of the table. I think he was just as excited as the rest of us. It was finally time for them to see our talents.

When I returned to my room a tight, black t-shirt had been left out on my bed for me. It had red detail on the side of my ribs and shoulders. Along with it were black shorts and the cleanest shoes I had seen in my life! I was almost too afraid to put them on.

Once changed, all the tributes and trainers from Gryffindor had climbed into the elevator and went right down, past the lobby, all the way to the training room. When the doors slid open, it was another surprise I should have seen coming. A towering room with black rubber floors and walls was revealed. There were a dozen targets, more weights than I could count, a swimming pool, a corner with both familiar and not so familiar plants and hundreds of other pieces of equipment.

"Wow." I whispered for my ears only.

"At least were not last here." said Angelina, knocking me out from my trance. "Hufflepuff still haven't arrived."

The tributes from Ravenclaw and Slytherin gaped at us as we made our way in to the room. With every step I noticed something else that caught my eye.

"Girls with Angelina, boys with Oliver." called McGonagall from the rear of the pack.

I followed Oliver and the other boys to the target practice first whilst the girls went with Angelina to do hand-to-hand combat. Seamus started with the bow and arrow, Dean chose the spear and I was left with the knives. I felt more and more pressure as I seen Cho looking at me from the corner of the room. The first knife was cold to the touch and I struggled to keep a strong grip on it. Here goes nothing. It swung from my hand and, much to my surprise, hit the outer ring of the board. I was impressed with myself but it seems not everyone was. The blonde haired Slytherin sneered at my feeble attempt. Although they could be laughing at Seamus whose arrow only made it halfway to the target. Dean, however, was fairing pretty well with the spear, just missing the centre point on his first try.

"Wow, you're really good." I said, clearly impressed by his skills.

He gave a modest shrug. "I've had practice." and with a final smile, he returned to the target. Not much of a talker I see.

After a few attempts of the throwing knives, I started to get the hang of it. Just as I was about to fling the fifth or six one, someone grasped my arm. I turned around to see the dizzy blonde from Ravenclaw with a tight grip on my arm.

"You're holding it too tight." she said as she slipped it from my hand and flung it to the board, bang on target!

"Oh, um thanks, I guess." I wasn't too sure what to say. Did tributes normally help each other?

"No problem." She replied with an awkward looking smirk. She swung her body from side to side, staring at me without speaking a word.

"Err; it's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." I say sticking out my hand which she fails to grab or even notice. "Shouldn't you be with your own district tributes?"

"Oh, they don't like me very much."

"Why is that?" I reply. It wasn't hard to guess though.

She swiped up another knife and placed it in my hand. "Bend your arm like this." she told me before giving me a demonstration. For the first hour or so, she showed me how to throw properly. She kind of grew on me. Luna was her name. Sounds a bit like 'Loony' so I suppose it fits her.

* * *

><p>"Now you're getting it!" yelled Oliver enthusiastically as he swung his blade towards me. I was quick to block this attack and slam the blunt blade at his ankle. "Not bad!"<p>

I was getting good at th- and down I went. He pushed me to the ground and aimed his blade at my neck. "Don't get big headed Potter." He held out his hand and pulled me up. As Dean went to practice with Oliver, I made my way over to Ginny.

"You've practiced with a bow before, haven't you?" I ask her. Her cheeks go pink as she hangs up the bow.

"Bill taught me when we were hunting." she says as we make our way to an empty table. "I see your sword skills are coming on well." I nod to this as she glances to a lonely Ravenclaw. "Why was she talking to you earlier? I thought tributes usually stay in their own districts for alliances."

"Her name's Luna. She was showing me how to throw knives. She just kind of came up to me and started to show me how. She's really nice."

"It could be an act Harry. Make an alliance with her, then as soon as we turn around in the Arena, we get a knife in our back!" how could she say this about sweet innocent Luna. "Saying that, have you talked to anyone about an alliance yet?"

"Only Parvati, but she is standing her ground on being with Lavender. We could try Luna?"

"Are you sure?" she says, her piercing brown eyes aren't convinced.

"We'll get to know her first then. How about that?"

"Deal." She answers before sticking out her hand. I grab it and we shake both beaming at our soon to be teammate.

Both Ginny and I wondered over to the plant area where Luna was looking at, and even tasting, some of the plants.

"Hello Harry!" said Luna as we approached. "This must be Ginny." She gave her usual ditzy smile to the redhead.

"So you're good with plants?" questions Ginny as she peers over Luna's shoulder.

"Oh yes. Ravenclaw is full of beautiful flowers and the most delicious fruits. People say the stuff at the Ministry is better, but I don't think so."

"Right… Mind showing us a few?" I ask to avoid Ginny from asking any other questions.

And off she went in a world of her own, naming dozens of plants and fruits. Luna picked a few purple berries from one of the plants and Ginny went to follow by pulling a few from the similar plant next to it.

"No!" cried Luna as she whacked the berries from Ginny's hand. "Whew, that was a close one." Ginny was very confused at this, as a matter of fact, so was I. "Those are Nightlock berries. Eat one of them and you'll be dead in seconds." She said with an eerie smile.

"Thanks." mumbled Ginny still shocked from Luna saving her. I think I've heard of them before, maybe from Mr Weasley?

"Best be off, my trainer is gathering the tributes." and off she went.

"Don't tell me you're trying to form an alliance with that?" hissed the blonde boy. "And I thought your district couldn't get any lower." He was joined by a dark skinned boy with a serious face, a chunky boy that looked as if he had just ate all of the Slytherin tributes lunches and a pig-faced girl that cackled like a witch.

How dare he! I'm going to give him a piece of my-

"Back off." growled Ginny before I could get a word in. Her face matched her fiery hair as she took a step closer to the boy.

"Quite the scene your family made at the Reaping. It's a shame really." He began as he lifted the base of her chin.

Ginny smacked his pale hand off within seconds. "What is?"

"That you'll never see them again." he barked. I couldn't take it anymore. I leapt forward and slammed the boy on the floor. A man with greasy, black hair pulled me off him soon after the scrap.

His voice was bloodcurdling. "Get up Draco. And you-" he pointed his bony finger at me, but McGonagall was soon to stop it.

"Snape," she began, taking in the scene. "I will deal with my own tributes, thank you very much." And she sent him and the Slytherin tributes on their way.

Ginny popped my glasses on my head which had fallen off during the scrap. As she sorted them on my nose, we realised McGonagall was still there, giving us a less than warm welcome.


	5. The Test

_"Was I really brave or just stupid?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – The Test<strong>

The first day of training was a bit too eventful. Already I'm a target for the Slytherin tributes and McGonagall is furious at me. Let's hope today goes better.

First stop was the swimming pool. All the Gryffindor tributes got in and began doing lengths. The water was much cleaner than the lake back home, and was as warm as a bath. It was a pleasant surprise to see something that Lavender was actually good at as well!

Then it was on to weights. It wasn't much of a surprise for me when I found out I was one of the weakest boys there. The large boy from Slytherin was by far the strongest. Two Ravenclaw boys, Terry and Michael I think, were pretty tough as well and the dashing Hufflepuff boy was attracting some of the female attention.

Whilst I failed at the weights, I discovered a new talent of mine; running. The six of us lined up on the running machines, not too sure what they're called. Parvati was also fast, but I just bet her. That kept me going for the morning.

Ginny and I took our usual seats at noon to observe the other tributes. Up high on the rope course, the young Slytherin girl who volunteered was hopping from rope to rope like a monkey! That's when we realised; we need to start eyeing up the competition.

"Padma and Parvati are both fast," began Ginny as she looked around the room. "so is the redhead from Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw boys seem to be all-rounders, Luna is good with plants and throwing, and Lavender, Seamus, Ernie, Leanne and Hannah don't seem to be threats."

"Cho and the young Slytherin girl are good at climbing," I continued. "The strong people; Spiky hair from Hufflelpuff, the two big Slytherin boys, Blaise and Crabbe… oh and the big girl." Who else was there? "Dean is tough to. Pansy is the best with knives, Draco is good with a sword and Cedric is the top dog."

There were a few others who we missed out, but oh well. I caught Ginny's eye and smiled. This was ridiculous. We were judging our possible murderers.

"I wonder how Ron is doing." Ginny said, her smile fading away. I hadn't thought about Ron since I got here. I was too busy worrying about so many other things.

"We'll see him soon, don't worry." this caused her to smirk again. "What?"

"You don't need to lie to me Harry. I'm a big girl now; I know that there is a pretty big chance that both of us are going to die."

"We're going to win this Ginny." for once there is some confidence in my voice. "For Fred, for Ron, for Hermione and for everyone back in Gryffindor. We can do this." since we became tributes, we never even discussed the matter that there was only one winner. Neither of us wanted to.

"Talked to Luna yet?" said Ginny, breaking the awkward moment.

"I suppose I should do that now." I answered and Ginny replied with a look that screamed 'obviously'.

I got up and walked to Luna, straightening my clothes as I moved closer. Her back was turned to me as she continued to examine plants.

"Hello Harry" she announced without turning to look at me.

"How did you-"

"You breathe far too loudly." She interrupted, finally turning to me.

"Well, anyway, Ginny and I were wondering if you wanted to form some kind of alliance thing."

"That sounds nice." she replied softly and returned to her plants without another word. I looked to Ginny who had been spying on the situation and, like me, didn't expect such a direct answer.

* * *

><p>Back to the knives I went. I was getting fairly good at it and even managed to hit the bullseye a couple of times.<p>

"Excuse me," came a faint voice on my right. "do you mind if I have a go?" I turned around to see Cho, looking innocently towards me with her dark eyes.

"Oh, umm, yeah. Go right ahead." I moved along to the spear station next to it.

"Thank you." She replied, taking a hold of a few knives. "I watched you throw earlier. You're really good."

I could feel my cheeks glow brighter. "Really? Oh, thanks." my palms became sweatier the more we talked. I could feel the spear slipping from them.

I watched as Cho took the first knife and swung it at the bullseye. "Beginners luck." she said with a shrug. This was _not_ her first time with a knife.

I tossed the spear with my slippery hands and it planted right into the wall across the hall, slipping right past the target. The Slytherin trainer who had been standing near there gave me a look of pure venom and left hastily.

"I'm going to go." I told Cho, blushing even more.

What am I doing! "Don't develop feelings for these people, they are your enemies!" I repeat over and over in my mind.

I'm in way over my head.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the last training day and we were all anxious to get down to business. Around the breakfast table, the trainers explain to us what will be happening tomorrow.<p>

"Today is the last day before your individual training sessions." said McGonagall, serious as always. "In these sessions, the sponsors will be watching you. You will each receive a score out of twelve, one being the lowest and twelve the highest. These scores won't affect anything that happens in the Arena, but it might grab you a few sponsors who could deliver you essential goods during the Games."

This only made us more determined to get a good session today. And good it was. All of us came back, red cheeked and sweaty. I collapsed on the bed and for once since I got here; relaxed.

It was harder than I thought. Question after question popped in my head. I hadn't really thought about Ron or Hermione since I got here. I wonder how they were coping. I bet Hermione is upset. At least Ron is there to keep good care of her. The Weasleys will be worried sick about Ginny. I can imagine the look on Mrs Weasley's face. We'll do them proud though. I know it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ginny who came unannounced on to my bed. "Hey." she said with a sweet smile. "Thinking as usual?"

"You know me too well." I answered with a heavy sigh. "I wonder what the Arena will be like."

"If Angelina is right, then it'll be different from usual. Maybe. Ron would like this place, don't you think?"

I pictured the red haired boy in my head and chuckled, imagining his reaction if he got here. "He would love it. I can't imagine Hermione would though. 'It's too dark to read'" I joked, giving my best Hermione impression and causing Ginny to laugh at me.

"Who was that supposed be!" she giggled and lay back on my bed. I copied her and couldn't help but run my hands through her sleek, red hair that looked like flames against the bed sheets. "I miss them. I miss home."

I rolled over to look at her and she copied. Her eyes made me feel like I was home. The light from the windows spilled on to her eyes, giving them their usual gold tinge. She never looked more beautiful. "I miss them to."

I stared at her in the silence and couldn't stop myself leaning in. I watched as she done the same and I shut my eyes, preparing for what was about to happen.

"Dinner!" yelled Angelina who had just appeared at the door. "Come on you two." She grinned. I think she saw us. I watched as Ginny got up and followed Angelina. What was I thinking; she's my best friend's sister! In rage I slammed my hand on to my head. Bad idea.

* * *

><p>"Parvati Patil." came a voice from a variety of speakers in the room.<p>

Parvati got up and walked in to the training room as Lavender exited. She was ushered straight in to the elevator and sent to our floor. Ginny was next.

"Thought about what you're going to do?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Use the bow. You'll impress them with that." I gave her a warm beam which gave her a short-lived boost.

"Ginevra Weasley." that was quick.

"Good luck!" I shout just as she enters the room.

She was in there for a while. I hope it went ok. All too soon, it was Seamus' turn. Then Dean's. Then-

"Harry Potter."

Here goes nothing. I pushed myself from the seat which seemed like far too much work for nothing. My legs went weak as I tried to look confident when walking in. I caught a glimpse of Dean who looked fairly pleased with himself.

A herd of men and women in tuxedos and gowns, no doubt made from the finest resources, awed at me as I walked in.

"Umm, Harry Potter." I call out "Gryffindor." was that necessary?

I walked to the usual knife throwing station and wasted no time in getting going. My first one hit the outer rim. Great first impressions, huh? Second one actually got near the target! Yes! I turned to see if any of the sponsors seen my skills, but it seemed they lost interest after the first failed toss. What other skills do I have? Running? I can't just hop on one of the machines and run. Or can I?

I asked one of the trainers to help me move the running machine to the front of the range.

This might give them a good show. The loud bickering of the machine grabbed their attention instantly. They certainly were curious about what I was doing. I turned the machine full speed and picked up half a dozen knives. I tossed them, one by one to the various targets whilst running full speed. Bullseye, bullseye, bullseye! Three out of six! One missed completely and two weren't far off.

I needed a finale. Something big to finish. I grabbed a final knife and got running once more.

"What should I do?" I thought. I couldn't just run forever. I glanced around to the sponsors and spotted an extremely high wig. That'll do. I swung the knife towards the wig, hoping I wasn't going to behead the woman. It seemed to go on forever. Then bam. The knife had lifted her wig from her head and planted it against the wall.

I rushed out, not sure whether that was smart or just idiotic. I wasted no time in telling Angelina and Oliver what happened, but there was no way I was going to tell McGonagall about my finale. I was in enough trouble with her as it was.

Tick tock, tick tock. At last, the time for the scores was here! All of the Gryffindor team gathered around the sofa, preparing to see our results.

"Good evening from the Ministry!" spoke Rita Skeeter who wore a luminous orange suit with cyan trimmings. "The training scores for our tributes are in, so in our usual order, here they are!"

* * *

><p><strong>From Ravenclaw we have<strong>,

_Padma Patil: 9_

_Cho Chang: 7_

_Luna Lovegood: 6_

_Terry Boot: 8_

_Michael Corner: 8_

_Roger Davies: 9_

**The Hufflepuff scores are,**

_Hannah Abbott: 5_

_Susan Bones: 9_

_Leanne Thorn: 5_

_Ernie Macmillan: 6_

_Zacharias Smith: 9_

_Cedric Diggory: 11_

**The results from Slytherin are,**

_Pansy Parkinson: 8_

_Millicent Bulstrode: 8_

_Flora Carrow: 7_

_Draco Malfoy: 10_

_Vincent Crabbe: 7_

_Blaise Zabini: 10_

**And finally, for Gryffindor,**

_Lavender Brown: 4_

_Parvati Patil: 8_

_Ginevra Weasley: 8_

_Seamus Finnigan: 7_

_Dean Thomas: 9_

_Harry Potter: 10_

* * *

><p>"That's it from me for tonight, but remember to tune in tomorrow for the live interviews with the tributes!"<p>

A 10? I got a 10! Surely they made mistake? It had hit me at last. I might actually have a shot at this. Ginny got an 8 which was just as fantastic. We could win! I was in so much shock from the television that I hadn't realised the cheers and jeers around me.

"Well done, Harry!" shouted Angelina as she patted me on the back, rougher than I expected. I couldn't help but wear the biggest grin in a while.

Seamus didn't look happy to get a 7, which I would have been more than happy about. I felt rather sorry for Lavender, but it wasn't unexpected.

"You got a 10!" yelled Ginny as she came to join me on the sofa. "I'm so happy for you."

"You done great to, an 8!" she wrapped her arms tight around my neck and gave a short, but sweet, squeeze.


	6. The Questions

_"Don't develop feelings for these people, they are your enemies!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – The Questions<strong>

I'd been sitting with McGonagall for what seemed like hours. She was training me for my interview going over, posture, poise, pronunciation and manners. I was pretty sure she kept repeating the same thing over and over again. I was saved by a tap on the door.

"Minerva, may I see Harry now?" says Sirius, smiling to me as I meet his eyes.

"Oh, goodness me, yes." she replies, looking at her decorative wristwatch. "Lost track of the time there."

The training with Sirius was much more interesting. For the first ten minutes we chatted about the training so far, my fiercest opponents and my strategy for the arena. I'm pretty sure only the trainers deal with that sort of stuff, but I hadn't talked to Sirius properly since I arrived and was keen on catching up.

As we continue to talk about my strategies, I can't help but grow more worried about the interview that was coming the next day. "Shouldn't we be talking about my interview?" I ask, interrupting his speech on knives.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Harry. Should be a piece of cake for you." I can't help but screw up my face. He's joking, right? He chuckles at my expression, seeing I'm not convinced, and places a firm hand on my shoulder. "You're more likeable than you think."

I'm sure that was meant to be reassuring, but I didn't think I was likeable at all. Does this mean I am only average in likeability?

* * *

><p>I was terrified about the interviews tonight. What scared me more was what I was going to be wearing. Hopefully Hermia hasn't gone over the top like she did on the opening ceremony night.<p>

The lemon haired woman brought in to my room a large black bag on a hanger. She seemed to take forever to unzip it. "Voilà!" she shrieked as she revealed the suit. I was actually very impressed. The suit was made up of midnight blue trousers, a matching blazer, a crisp, white shirt and to finish it off, a black, skinny tie.

"It's fantastic!" I told her as I went to take a closer look. I recognise the material the blazer is lined with. Velvet. The bed I sleep in at the Weasleys has a vintage velvet throw for decoration. Whenever I had a bad day, I'd sit on the bed, stroking the velvet back and forth to comfort me. I can't help but do this now. It feels like home.

She fluttered her hands to her eyes and wrapped her arms around me. Her nails were rather sharp against my back, but I wasn't too bothered. "You will look ravishing!" she squeals.

Once she had left, I tried it on, sorting out each piece in the mirror individually. It fitted perfectly. I couldn't help but give a couple of poses in the mirror.

"Ehem." came a familiar voice from the door. I turned from the mirror, slightly embarrassed, only to be greeted by the most beautiful girl in the world. Ginny stood there wearing an emerald green, floor-length gown with gold details along the bottom that crawled up one side. Her red hair had been curled lightly and was pulled over one shoulder. The minimal make-up was just a bonus, making her look sweet as ever. "How do I look?" she said with a pearly smile. I couldn't answer. I was too busy taking in the view.

"Magnificent." I finally blurted out. Took me long enough.

"Zip me up, will you?" I walked over to her, as she turned to look away. It was harder to zip than I thought, but that could be because my hands were shaking vigorously. She turned around and as usual, fixed my glasses.

"Dashing." she commented once she had finished sorting out my blazer as well.

"Shall we?" I ask, holding out my arm to her, mocking the Ministry residents. She takes it with a cheerful beam.

We had made it to the studio where the interviews took place, all in pristine condition. The Gryffindor team had our own little room to sit in, decorated with the usual scarlet and gold, whilst we watched the interviews take place, some more interesting than others.

"Welcome to the 50th Phoenix Games' interviews!" cried Rita Skeeter who wore a fluffy lime suit, this time with pink trimmings. "Tonight you'll get the chance to get to know your favourite contestants just that little bit more, before the competition begins! So with no time to waste, please give a warm welcome to Padma Patil!" Padma's interview was rather dull. She was certainly very different from Parvati in more than a few ways. Rita asked a few personal questions about her sister, but Padma was reluctant to talk about it.

* * *

><p>"Cho Chang!" called Rita, and the pretty girl waltzed on stage with an ice-blue gown and an angelic smile.<p>

"Might I say, you look lovely this evening." began Rita as she showed off Cho to the audience.

"Oh thank you." Said Cho, clearly flattered and going a bit red. She seems very genuine, but I can't be too sure. After all, she lied to me in the training room.

"Now tell me Cho," she continued as they sat. "Is there a lucky boy waiting for you back at home?"

"Well, he isn't really at home." the audience were intrigued.

"Don't tell me, he's one of the contestants?" Cho blushed a bit more. As their interview continued, they seemed to only talk about Cho's love life, although she never gave the name of the boy.

* * *

><p>"Luna, those are some rather peculiar earrings you have on, do you have any input into your outfits?"<p>

Luna sat on the chair, swivelling back and forth in an unusual silver dress. "Well I love designing jewellery. These are actually radishes that I made into earrings." She said, pulling back her long, blonde hair to reveal the funny roots.

"I too am a big fan of fashion." said Rita with a wicked grin. "Are you enjoying the competition so far?" What kind of question was that? How could anyone enjoy this? Well there was Draco…

"Yes, I've made some lovely friends." answered Luna. Was she talking about Ginny and I? We were the only people who really talked to her. I felt touched as she said this. I suppose I made a friend in Luna to. She was obviously tugging a few heartstrings in the audience as they replied to this with an 'Aww!'

* * *

><p>"Susan, we were all impressed with your score for training. How did you feel when you found out you got a nine?" asked Rita with a false sense of interest.<p>

"It was good." She replied with the tiniest smile. Was that all she had to say? Not much of a talker. Despite getting a good score, she hadn't really made an impact on me at any of the training sessions. Maybe she was waiting to use her skills in front of the sponsors and Gamemakers.

"Well, with one of the highest scores for the girls, I'm sure you'll be one to watch." Rita was just as excited to end this interview as we were.

* * *

><p>Zacharias came on stage with a smile that made me sick, I'm pretty sure he thinks he is a celebrity. His hair is, for once, not spiked up as he goes for the more sophisticated look. It must be a challenge for him to stay sophisticated with that smile.<p>

"What's your opinion on your competition?" asks Rita, leaning in towards him.

"Rita, I don't think there is any competition." his arrogance disgusts me. Although, I can't be happy with myself either as I feel slightly superior that I received a higher training score.

* * *

><p>"Cedric Diggory!" says Rita as she opens her arms to welcome the handsome boy on stage. He gives her a very awkward hug before taking a seat. "How does it feel having the highest training score?"<p>

"Well, I can tell you this, I was just as surprised as the rest of you!" the audience laughs manically at this, but I don't think this little joke is the reason why. He's one of the best looking guys here, extremely charismatic and to top it all off, charming. He has them eating out of his hand.

This was one of the longest interviews so far and certainly one of the more interesting ones. We are meant to have the same amount of time each, but I'm sure the Ministry extend the more interesting ones and cut off the boring tributes.

"Now, you MUST have a lady friend back home. Do tell." purrs Rita, dying to get every scrap of gossip from the boy.

"Well she isn't at home." the audience grow even more excited.

"I won't let you leave the stage without telling us who the luckiest girl in Hogwarts is." Cedric goes pink in the cheeks. Even I am on the edge of my chair to find out who the girl is.

"She's back stage right now." I can hear the seats squeaking in the auditorium as the audience pull themselves forward. "Cho."

There is a monumental gasp and a sharp stab in my chest. Why does this irritate me? It's not as if I had feelings for Cho, right? The screen moves to Cho's reaction and my body reacts with another jab. "It's probably all an act." I tell myself, but even I am not convinced at this.

* * *

><p>"May I say, you look delightful this evening?"<p>

"Yes, you _may_." sneers Pansy as she flutters her ugly pink gown. Rita grins and the two chat forever about the stylists and fashion. Seems like they'd make good friends. Both ridiculously annoying, both take pleasure from the pain of others and both love to know _everything_.

As Pansy was finishing up, we were escorted to the side of the stage to prepare for our own interviews. Pansy skipped off the stage, giving me a look of pure hatred as she past.

The young Slytherin girl was on soon after and looked quite angelic in a pale violet, knee-length dress. Rita smiled sincerely as the girl took a seat, and patted her on her knee.

"Now Flora," she began "How does it feel to be the youngest competitor this year?"

"I haven't really thought about it." she replies, clearly not buying Rita's false emotions. I'd be surprised if she had any emotions towards others.

"What about your sister. How did it feel when you heard her name being called out?"

"I just want her to be safe. I'm more likely to survive than her. She's weak, scared and emotional." The emotion in her voice was all over the place. It was a mixture of bitterness, sympathy and anger rolled in to one. "I have to get back to her."

* * *

><p>As the girl walked off, looking miserable as ever, I felt a thump against my arm. Draco had just sauntered past me, swinging his shoulder to me as he did so. I wanted to grab him, but he had already got on stage.<p>

"Leave it." says Ginny, sensing the anger within me.

"Welcome Draco!" says Rita once he had been introduced. He takes her hand and kisses it softly with a slight bow, making Rita blush. "Oh, my." As she sits, I'm sure I can see her wipe her hand on the chair. "Now then Draco, that was a very impressive score in the training session. Do you think this will be an advantage for you?"

"Well, I think the sponsors will be mad to miss an opportunity such as myself." he replies with an arrogant smirk. "You might already know this, but my father is a Gamemaker this year."

"Oh, of course!" she cries, getting more excited "Lucius is one of the Head Gamemakers this year." She turns to the audience "Draco's mother, Narcissa, was also the winner of the 27th Games. I'm sure this experience will do him some good."

"Yes, they've taught me just about everything I know." he continues to brag about his parents for the next few minutes, speaking about how his mother set the record for youngest female winner at just 14 years old.

* * *

><p>Finally Lavender had finished talking about how much she loved the food at the Ministry and it was Parvati's turn for an interview. I feel Ginny snatch my hand from me to comfort her. It was almost her turn.<p>

"Now Parvati, I must ask, how does it feel to have your sister compete against you this year?" I can see Parvati shaking on stage, how uncomfortable this must be for her.

"Well, I haven't talked to her in over ten years, so we aren't actually that close." The audience give a sympathetic "Aww!" but I know this isn't what Parvati wants.

"What a shame!" cries Rita "How did it make you feel when you heard her name being called out at the Reaping?"

"Well, scary I suppose. I don't want her to get hurt. I always keep an eye out for her when I watch the screens, hoping to catch a glimpse of her." It seems she is also much more open than her sister who was reluctant to discuss this.

"Have you spoken to her since you arrived?" asks Rita as if she can foretell the drama that will be coming in the arena because of this.

"No." she replies gently, successfully ending the awkward conversation. As she comes off stage, I can see the tears sparkling in her eyes.

I feel a force leave my hand as Ginny walks on stage. I didn't even hear her name being called.

"Ginevra Weasley, you look beautiful!" says Rita as she takes Ginny's hand. "Give us a twirl."

Ginny lets go off Rita and stands near the edge of the stage, holding on to her dress as she spins. Then I see it. The glittering gold details send sparks from the dress, causing the stage to sparkle around her. The crowd love it, whooping and cheering at each spin.

"Your stylist must be very talented, and I can tell the others are jealous. They missed a chance at working with you."

"Well, I'm very jealous of you and your stylist Rita." says Ginny. I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh. I can tell every word that Ginny just said was a lie.

"That was quite the scene your family made at the Reaping. How do you think they are coping?"

The girlish grin Ginny had been wearing had gone. "My family are very protective of me. I have six older brothers, five now, who would do anything for me. It broke my heart to hear them like that, but you wouldn't understand how it feels."

"Only five now?" questions Rita, digging round for more information.

"Fred died two years ago in the games. I'm going to win it. For him." The crowd go wild in an emotional craze.

"I'm sure you'll do him, and the rest of your family, proud."

As I wait for my turn, I observe the other boys' interviews closely. Dean is going for the cool, relaxed style. Seamus is attempting to be the joker. I think the audience are laughing _at_ him at some points.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentleman, our final tribute of the night, Harry Potter!" announces Rita Skeeter. I walk on stage only to be met with screams and cheers. The audience seem to like me, I think. I smile nervously as I shake Rita's hand and almost miss the seat when I try to sit.<p>

"Harry Potter, you are certainly popular. Why did you decide to volunteer this year?" she's decided to go with a hard one straight away. Great.

"Well, Ron is my best friend. I've lived with him since I was young, after my parents died, and his family had already lost someone in the games. After Ginny, his sister, had been called I couldn't bear to see what would happen if both of them died. So I took his place, to protect Ginny." I just realised how dramatic my life was. I didn't really mean to make this kind of impact, but I could see the audience reacting sympathetically toward me.

"I'm guessing you have a soft spot for Ginevra, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, we're good friends and I don't want to see her get hurt." and only when I finished had I realised what I was doing to myself. Another 'love' story that Rita was going to start.

Even before I thought it, I could see the look on her face. "Are you sure the two of you aren't more than friends? According to the staff at the training centre, you're _very_ close."

"Of course not!" I insist. "She's my best friend's sister!" the audience begin laughing at me as if I'm only making it obvious. But I'm not, because I don't feel that way. OK? I don't think so anyway.

After another five minutes of this, I'm more than happy to leave the stage without giving the usual hug or shake of the hand. I don't stop to talk to any of the Gryffindor team, not even Ginny, and I continue to make my way to the training centre. When I walk, I'm not thinking about the Games, or the interview. All I'm thinking about is her.


	7. The Countdown

_"She's my best friend's sister!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – The Countdown<strong>

I continue to march to the training centre, trying to rid my mind of Ginny. As I march, I spot Luna in the lobby and I'm pretty sure she'll get rid of the thoughts.

"Hey Luna." I shout as I rush towards her, dragging the rooms attention over to the corner where she stands. She is still wearing her silver gown and looks pleased to see me.

"Hello Harry. I was just watching your interview. I never knew you like Ginny." She was spinning side to side as if she was still on the swivel chair.

"It's not like that Luna. I was just wanting to see how you were." this was a waste of time. She's just glued the image to my mind all over again.

* * *

><p>One day until the Games begin. One day until I'm hunted alive. One day until my death.<p>

Nothing can comfort me anymore. Not the velvet on my suit, not Sirius' comforting voice and not even Ginny's warm eyes. I try my best though, and begin to run the high-tech bath that lies in my bathroom. I infuse the water with lemon oils and lavender foam to create a concoction that can block my senses. Once I've stripped and climbed in, I can finally escape the world I'm tied up in.

The smells fill my senses, but sadly not my soul. The heat brings warmth to my body, but I fell cold as ever inside. One day to go.

Once I've drained the bath, I cover myself in the red, silk pyjama bottoms and ignore the shirt, replacing it with a plain, white V-neck. The only person I want to talk to is Ginny. I pass through the hallway and catch a glimpse of Lavenders eyes. It's as if she's giving me a silent plead. Mercy. I nod, not because her, but because I promise myself I won't kill anyone unless it is necessary. I'd hurt too many people I know and care for if I kill another Gryffindor tribute.

I don't bother knocking on the purple door that leads to Ginny's room, it's already open. I do shut it, however, as it could be intense. She sits on the purple silk sheets, knees against her chest and eyes fixed on the window. I sit with her, silently, gazing into the black night. No stars are shining, only the occasional grey cloud. The glitz and glamour of the previous night has gone and she is left with no make-up or fancy hair. The beauty remains though.

"I can't sleep." she says, releasing some of the tension in the room.

I nod to her "None of us can." she turns to me, flicking her fiery hair behind her. Her eyes are dark and drained of life. No golds or cosy browns.

"It's weird. Knowing that we could be dead in a few hours."

"Don't speak like that." I warn her, but I can't help but feel the same way. I'm terrified about it all. Not for myself, but for Ginny and Luna. I'm even scared for Cho.

"How did you do in your interview?" she asks. I haven't spoken to her since.

"Fine I think." I know she watched it and heard what Rita said about us. "The audience seemed to like you."

"Like you." I think to myself. There it is again.

"I couldn't care less about what they think." she says with a hint of fury in her voice.

"Ginny, I was-" and then it happened. She pressed her face against mine, our lips touching and eyes shut. Her lips were warmer than her eyes and were sweeter than anything. My hands remained at my side, frozen and lost. They, like me, didn't know how to react. Her hand was placed on my cheek and kept us locked in the position. And finally, she moved back. I opened my eyes and realised she was nearly crying. I press my arm around her neck, rest my head against hers and look out the window and watch as the morning arrives. It was a moment of bliss and my first ever kiss. Not how I expected it of course. But I wouldn't trade it for any other.

The sky is left colourless once the darkness has gone. Pale grey fills it. There isn't the usual soft violets or pale peaches. Not even a streak of blue. Only grey. All night, we kept the same position. This should have been the worst night of my life, but I'm constantly reminded by the print that remains on my lips of what happened.

The Gryffindor team and tributes gathered around the breakfast table, but nobody done much eating. Mostly we sat in painful silence. McGonagall was the only one brave enough to speak up. The fierce woman spoke in a soft tone, something she does rarely. She split us up with stylists and trainers who will be the last people we see before entering the arena. I'm with Sirius, something that doesn't surprise me very much. I have a feeling he was first to choose. Angelina is with Ginny, not a shock there either. Dean is with Oliver, Parvati with McGonagall, Seamus with Hermia and Lavender was with the girls' stylist, Tobias.

We made our way to the roof where a hovercraft waited for us. One had tributes and the other was provided for the teams. We were sat either side of the main chamber with the other tributes. The atmosphere was worse than breakfast. Even Pansy had stopped smiling.

Before take-off, an Auror came around us with an unfamiliar piece of equipment. I watched as she injected something, using the object, into each tribute's arm.

I was reluctant to hold out my arm when she asked, but she assured me it was painless. Liar. The sharp jab stung my arm, leaving a red mark over it. And then we departed. Leaving a life of luxury behind, where people stood by your side, ready to do whatever you like. Where the food came on silver platters and in amounts too hefty to eat. Where dyed skin and coloured hair is a way of life.

I searched the cabin for familiar faces. Lavender looked as if she was about to cry, not a huge surprise, but she was the only one. Draco faced the floor and for once in the competition, he was empty of anger. Parvati and Padma tried their best to avoid eye contact with one another. Cedric stared towards Cho, but she never looked in return.

Half of these people, sitting with me now, will be dead in just a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>Once the hovercraft had landed, we were escorted through a long circular hallway. One by one, we broke off into a different door. Finally, as always, mine came last. I was greeted with Sirius' arms which took me in a tight grip. Once he had let go, which seemed like forever, he prepared me for the competition. A long-sleeved, black shirt, brown trousers that fitted tightly around my legs, a cold, dark, polyester jacket and a pair of firm boots. He also had given me contact lenses that would last throughout my time in the arena. That is, if I come out alive. I never wore contacts as they irritated my eyes. These did as well, but the pain disappeared after a few moments. Apparently I can't wear my glasses because they could be used as a weapon.<p>

"Five minutes." says a voice from the speaker, hanging in the corner of the dull room. The walls are concrete and empty of personality. Not at all like the rooms in the Ministry.

"I want you to run to the Cornucopia Harry." says Sirius, placing his hand on my shoulder as he usually does. It brings me comfort.

"But I thought-"

"Listen to me Harry. You're fast. Faster than any of the others. Make it to the Cornucopia and grab the knives, or any long-ranged weapon. It'll be best." I nod as he goes on. I can hear the jacket rattle on my shoulders as I shake. "Get out of there once you have your weapon. Do you understand?"

I nod again, but keep silent. "Two minutes."

"Harry, I'm sorry for not being there for you." he says. He brings this up now? I turn to him and see his eyes, shining from what looks like tears.

"You had more important things to do." I assure him, but he is kind of right.

"Work is nowhere near as important to me, as you are." He places a warm hand on my face and gives it a small tap. "Whatever happens, I'll always be proud of you." He shakes his head when staring at me, giving the tiniest of smirks. "You look so much like your father. Except your eyes. Green as your mothers."

I smile. Not at his comments on me. But I smile because when he tells me this, I can only picture my parents. I have a photograph of them at the Weasleys. They're laughing and hugging each other. I wish I could remember them.

The final announcement orders me in the tube that will take me above to the Arena. I give Sirius a final hug and stand in the glass tunnel. A metal disk covers the bottom and top, but other than that, it is empty.

"Good luck, Harry." cries Sirius as the tube begins to rise. The last time I might see him. I catch a glimpse of him before the tube ascends into darkness. He is shaking his mane of hair and wiping, what looks to be, a tear from his eye.

* * *

><p>I can't see anything. I've been in this tube for at least ten minutes now. I'm sure it hasn't stopped moving and I'm more than positive that it isn't meant to take this long.<p>

And then I see it. Light spilling into the glass chamber, showing me signs of hope. The hope is shortly lived as I see twenty-three others being pulled out from the ground. We are atop a mountain. Frost lies on the top on which we stand. I look down to see a forest on the side nearest myself. Looks like it'll take half a day to make it down there. I can also see jagged rocks on the side opposite me. I note this, realising that it is not the way to go. I look around for a Cornucopia, but there isn't one. Two golden tunnels take its place, one beginning behind Parvati and one behind a Hufflepuff who I think is named Leanne. They go as far as the eye can see and finish at the bottom of each mountain side. At the centre of the mountain top is the familiar equipment. Weapons, food, tents and much more, decreasing in value the close it gets to me. The tubes haven't gone yet. This worries me. There has already been "more than a few surprises" in these few seconds and I know much more will come.

"Welcome to the 50th Phoenix Games!" yells a daunting voice. It can only be one man, President Fudge. "You may have noticed that we haven't mentioned this year's Quarter Quell theme. Time. Something we at the Ministry have ultimate control over. To remind you, the people of Hogwarts, that we can change the rules, add a twist or even control life and death, whenever we wish." so that's why they never mentioned it until now. "The tunnel that runs along the mountain you stand on is Diagon Alley. The tunnel will be the quickest way of travelling up and down, but not the safest. As I've said before, there will be more than a few surprises this year. Before the usual countdown begins I have one thing to say: May the odds be ever in your favor!"


	8. The Beginning

_"Time. Something we at the Ministry have ultimate control over."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight - The Beginning<strong>

Sixty seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on our metal circles before the sound of a gong releases us. Step off before the minute is up, and land mines blow your legs off. Sixty seconds to take in the ring of tributes all equidistant from the mound of supplies on the mountain top. Food, water, tents, tools, medicine and most importantly; weapons. I can see them. Half a dozen throwing knives on the edge of the mound. They're mine. What else? I search the ground for a backpack. A navy one lays half way between the mound and me. That's mine to. A deafening silence lingers around the mountain top.

I search the circle for Ginny. She is standing near the bad side of the mountain. She's going to have to make her way through the bloodbath to me. I know Angelina has told her to run and I can't imagine why she'd disobey. Her fiery hair is in a ponytail, giving the impression that flames are stuck to the back of her head. She stands between a blonde Hufflepuff girl and Flora. I can't imagine it will be too much trouble to get past them.

40, 39, 38…

I look back to the mound. I know I need those knives. The other guys are much stronger than me, and without protection, I'll be down in a second. If I don't get to them first, I know one of the Slytherins will. They're notorious for getting the best haul at the start of the games, but perhaps their strategies are off from the surprise of Diagon Alley.

27, 26, 25…

I catch a glimpse of Cho. She's going to run away. Lavender is across the circle from me. This just makes her chances of survival so much worse. Her partner, Parvati, is on my side and I can't tell what she'll do. Parvati is almost as fast as me, but she wouldn't kill me and isn't one for taking risks. I just know it.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise look like a pack of dogs. Their teeth are showing, especially Pansy's, and look as if they're about to pounce on the mound. But I can beat them there, easily.

14, 13, 12…

I'm shaking. From fear, adrenaline and so many emotions, that if I listed them, I would miss the ring of the gong. I wonder if Ron and Hermione are watching. I know they will, but I wish they wouldn't. I don't want them to see me die. I can imagine the Weasley's home being in a painful silence.

"Focus." I tell myself. My eyes are drawn back to the mound. It's all I can think about right now. Getting there and being prepared. Try to avoid killing anyone. And hope that the odds are ever in my favour.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

The gong sounds, and I'm off. The next few moments are a blur. My head is dizzy with fear, but I can see Ginny running around the edge of the circle to avoid the chaos. Good. I manage to scoop up the navy bag, but someone is there as well. One of the Ravenclaw boys fights with me for it and I know I've missed my chance to get to the mound. And then it hit me. Well actually, it hit him. A spear in the chest, coming from the mound. I think it was aimed for me. I turn to see Blaise standing atop it with a look of rage. He missed his target. The bag is on my back now, but it's covered in the boy's blood. I don't have time to care. Blaise has gone off to attack someone else and the mound is nearly empty. I manage to grab a handful of knives and slide them in my bag.

I'm about to run, when I see it. A blade, shining from the sunlight. I pick it up and examine it but eventually realise Crabbe is charging towards me. I have no time to react and hold it in front of me. It penetrates his chest and he is dead nearly instantly. I struggle to pull it out, but I know I will lose that battle. And then I'm running. Past Parvati who is prying a bag from Lavender's body, past the blonde girl from Hufflepuff who lies silently on the ground, past Seamus who is hit in the chest with an arrow as soon as I get near him. Seamus! I turn, not daring to stop running, to see Susan with a bow and a dozen arrows, aiming towards me. I throw myself on the ground, avoiding her aim, and disappear into the bushes that lie on the edge of the mountain top.

I take a quick look to see if I recognise anymore of the deceased. There isn't as much as I thought. Ginny isn't there. Good. Neither is Luna. The only Gryffindor tributes that are dead are Lavender and Seamus. As usual, the Slytherins clear up and take any of the remaining items. The Slytherin group are three members short though. Only Draco, the leader, Blaise and Pansy remain. I can only see the body of Crabbe. I killed him. I took his life away from him. I'm sick with myself, but it was the only way I would have survived.

It also seems like Susan has gone. I'm not surprised about her score anymore. Seems like she will be a tough competitor.

Then I'm running. The mountain is steep at the top and I have to be careful with each step I take. But falling isn't my biggest worry by now. I look to my sides to see Cho and Dean doing the same thing. These people around me won't kill me. They're too busy getting away from the bloodbath.

I'm constantly keeping my eyes out for Ginny and her fiery hair. She'll be a fair distance down the mountain now.

I've been running for at least an hour now. Still no sign of Ginny. I don't dare to take off my bag yet. I'm not convinced it's safe. My mouth is becoming dry. The running must have done this.

At last, I reach the cover of a forest region on the slope. The light flickers through the leave above me, making somewhere so deadly look so beautiful. I hear the crunch of pine needles at my feet, the calling of birds and the rushing of water.

Water! Where is it though? I follow the commands my ears give me, leading me towards water. Dean and Cho are far behind by now. I'm alone – I hope. The sound of a cannon echoes through the empty air. And another. I count with my hands as each one goes by. Eight. Only eight. Usually there is about a dozen. This is going to be a tough year.

The ground continues to crackle as I walk. If anyone was around, they would have heard me. At last I see the water, trickling down the slope. There's only a small amount. But it'll do for now. Without thinking, I dunk my head into the water and gulp as much as I can. I throw my head out, cooling my sweaty forehead with the water that trickles down my face. As I continue to drink, I spot a familiar Ravenclaw boy further down the slope. Roger is his name, I think. He was the boy who acted rather like Gilderoy Lockhart.

He hasn't even spotted me yet; idiot. How he got a good training score, I'll never know. He starts to climb a tree near him, for shelter I suppose. Branch by branch he climbs, still ignorant of his surroundings. And then his foot slips. It knocks a wasp nest on the ground and it bursts like an egg. Hundreds of golden bugs fly around and I know instantly these aren't just any wasps.

"Tracker jackers." I whisper to myself. Without hesitation I scoop up my bag and race down the mountain, looking to the boy as I do so. He's fallen out the tree and I know his fate has been sealed. These wasps can kill and he has enough venom in him by now to take down a bear. Another cannon. That makes nine. A scream sounds from across the lake and I know whose it is.

"Ginny!" I shout without thinking. I've just given away my position to the Slytherins. I rush across the water, listening to the buzz of the Tracker jackers. The cameras will be on me by now. Usually the bloodbath is the only interesting thing in the first day, so the audience will love this extra little treat. I see the red flames from Ginny's hair just down the mountain. She is flicking her hands wildly whilst running. Some of the tracker jackers have probably made their way to her by now. I shout her name again, less worried about being heard this time. As I get closer and closer to her, I can see her going wilder. I snatch her hand, and without speaking, rush down the mountain. Her hand has a sting on it. It's the only one I can see at the moment, but I won't risk checking right now.

It seems to be another hour when we've stopped running, and we have made it to the edge of the forest region before we stop. She slumps down weakly and I don't hesitate to get on my knees by her.

"How many stings?" I ask, still catching my breath. I still can only see the one on her wrist.

"Two, I think." she forces out. "One on my shoulder." I look to her eyes and see they're dizzy. Her head is swaying back and forth and I know we need to find shelter. A tree perhaps? Is she in any state to climb though? A tree is the usual shelter for most tributes; it protects you from tributes and predators. Before I plan the shelter, I feel it will be best to check my bag in case it has something that might help me.

A coil of rope, a strong net, a pack of crackers and an empty bottle. A bottle! If only I stopped to check at the river. Not much to eat either. The net will be good to sleep in the trees.

"Get anything?" I ask Ginny who is looking weaker by the minute. She shakes her head. I suppose this is good, she followed her instructions. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

I made my way up a tree that wasn't on the edge of the forest. It was easy to climb and I hung the net between two sturdy branches halfway up. Not the cosiest bed, but the net will make it safer. I make my way back down and help Ginny up, rushing as I see the day already becoming darker. The Gamemakers can control the light and darkness in the arena.

It takes a while to get Ginny up. She makes it but looks like she is about to pass out. The wound of the Tracker jacker sting becomes more defined by the minute. I remove her jacket and inspect the shoulder one. It looks worse. I do what I think is best; remove the stinger. She screws up her face as I pull them out and shrieks in pain.

"Sorry." I tell her, but she just answers with a weak smile. "I'll go get some water. You'll need it."

I make my way down the tree and can see the glowing orange sunset. It's magnificent. Being on a mountain makes it look larger and much more beautiful. The stream is only a short walk away, but I'm interrupted by flames across it as I scoop up water in the bottle. The flames paint a girl's face orange in the dark and I instantly hear rustling behind her. A group of three of so people, rush towards the girl. She barely has enough time to get up before they pounce on her. Wicker laughter informs me it is the Slytherins. As tempted as I am to go attack them, I'm in no position to. I make my way to the tree, more cautiously than when I made my way to the river, and try my best to silently crawl up.

"It's me." I inform Ginny. She smiles, but I know she wants to rest. I lie beside her and look up to the night sky which was left behind by the sunset. The stars illuminate the sky and the moonlight pours over the mountain slope. Ginny rubs the water in her wounds and takes a few gulps before nodding off to sleep. I feel my eyes becoming heavier and just as they're about to shut, I'm interrupted by the flourishing of trumpets.

The Ministry emblem forms in the sky and disappears moments after, leaving behind the words: _The Fallen_

One by one, the faces of the deceased came up in the sky. Terry Boot was first. I recognise the face. He was the boy who got hit by Blaise's spear. Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Michael Corner, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Ernie Macmillan, Seamus Finnigan, Roger Davies and finally; Leanne Thorn. Leanne must have been the one who lit the fire. So ten are gone.

The trumpets flourish once more before the images disappear. Two Slytherins and two Gryffindors are gone. And three for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm glad Luna wasn't up there. I wonder where she is. She won't have any problems living off the land though, so that puts my mind at rest for the moment.

I notice that Ginny watched the screen as well. It seems like the venom has gone from her system, but she is still tired and will need her energy for tomorrow and the days to come. The net is rather small and she rests her head on my chest. I, rather awkwardly, place my hand on her back and pat it as I hear her sob slightly. Today was tough for us. I can only imagine the looks on my friend's faces.

"Sleep." I say as the sobs soften. She rolls her head off my chest and rests her head on my arm that is wrapped around her. I place my head against her fiery hair and shut my eyes. I can't sleep yet. I wonder if Hermione and Ron seen me kill that Crabbe boy. What they must think of me after seeing that. But at least I have Ginny and they know we're safe. I open my eyes and take a final glance at her wounds. They've gone down slightly, but look very painful. I bet Luna would know how to get rid of those wounds. If only she was here. And with that final thought, my eyes shut again and I drift off into my dreams.


	9. The Flower

_"I don't want them to see me die."_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine - The Flower<strong>

The roar of an unearthly creature awoke us this morning. The deafening sound fused with the blinding sun and caused us to lose our senses for our first few moments of consciousness. Both Ginny and I stumbled from our nest in an old willow tree and began our daily trek. It's the fourth day in the Arena and there haven't been any deaths since the first. Our audience are getting bored and that roar must have come from today's entertainment.

Both of us are starving and have lived off of crackers and a rabbit we caught using the rope as a trap. It's not much, but it has kept us alive. We're pretty much at the bottom of the mountain now but I'm as lost as ever. I usually just follow Ginny. She has better instincts.

The day goes on, uneventful as usual. Not a single tribute to be seen. The roar continues to echo through the arena as the day goes on, but it seems to be far away. We shouldn't need to worry about it for the moment.

We continue around the bottom of the mountain when we come across a small creek. It seems so peaceful and calm. Much too nice for a deadly arena. I strip down into my underwear and step in. The water is blissful and cleans every inch of my filthy body. I've been stained with mud and sweat and even a bit of blood from the past few days and my clothes were sticking to my body, extremely uncomfortable in the scorching heat. It's a great contrast from the icy winds at the top of the mountain that left frost on the tip of my nose. Ginny and I have guessed that the temperature has been set according to height and have decided not to spend too much longer down here.

As I continue to rinse my face under the glistening water, a splash warns me to turn around. I spin my head to the sound, only to be greeted with Ginny's smiling face. She flips her soaking red hair from her eyes and grins cheekily to me. It takes me a minute or so to process that she's wearing only her underwear.

She begins moving closely to me, running her hands along the surface of the cool water. As she grows closer, I can't help but stare at her. She looks… wow. She quickly wraps her hands around my neck and moves closer. I shut my eyes and lean in, but realise seconds later that she has pushed my head underwater!

"Hey!" I yell as I surface. She throws her head back, laughing at my serious reaction. I can't help but catch the infectious laughter and without hesitation, swing my arms through the water and splash her. She raises an eyebrow and within seconds we're tossing the water back and forth to each other, smiling and laughing, something neither of us have done much of since getting into this competition.

As afternoon draws nearer and our stomachs grow emptier, we get back into our clothes which we gave a good scrub. The water has chilled them, making the walk much more comfortable. After snacking on a fish I managed to catch in the creek, we hear a monstrous cry.

Smoke billows from half-way up the mountain and blue flames pour upwards. There is screaming. A girl's scream, but no cannon. I'm positive it's a beast created by the Ministry. I look to Ginny and we confirm our plan; stay down low. I guess this spoils our plans of moving up the mountain.

As we settle down in a tree for the evening and Ginny drops off into her slumber, my curiosity gets the better of me. I climb up our new tree until I reach the branches that are just rigid enough to withstand my weight. The roars have turned into low growls, barely audible from the other wildlife that surrounds us. I keep an eye out for the next hour or two, and just as I'm about to give up, I spot it. A silvery blue tail, decorated with grey spikes. It swings high in the dark night, letting only moonlight reveal its true colours. Two silvery sheets now emerge, blocking the tail. They're wings. The wings begin flapping, up and down in a steady pace. After a short moment, the beast is in the sky and circling the mountain. It can't be what I think it is. That would be ridiculous! Dragons are creatures from fairy tales! I refuse to believe it, but my eyes are fighting against my mind. The creature must be about 30ft long. Even If it is a dragon, it's far too early to add a creature into the arena. That's for the finale!

I spent the next hour watching it dance through the night sky. It was strangely beautiful, the way it twisted through the darkness. I wasn't sure if it was waiting for morning to come or searching for tributes now. I'm pretty sure it was the latter.

My suspicions were answered in the middle of the night when the silvery beast began to make its way over to me. I froze in my position above the forest as it let out its usual roar. The flapping increased and it grew closer and closer until it was just metres away. It swerved, narrowly avoiding the tree, but the silver spikes slammed into the trunk, causing me to plummet downwards. I flung out my hands, attempting to grab on to anything I could, but it was hopeless. My arms were battered by branches and spiky pines until I was caught in the net. Ginny was awake and had already got the bag over her shoulders. As I looked up from the net, I could see the tree tops catching fire. I struggled to get up, but with the help of Ginny and a few groans, I managed to make my way down the tree. We started running, our pathway lit by the flames. They danced in the darkness, highlighting every twist and turn in the forest path.

"Come on, Harry!" screamed Ginny as I lagged behind. There were more cries from the dragon and trees began to fall. The peaceful forest from earlier had become deadlier than the bloodbath. The ground shook as the beast landed behind us, spitting flames from its massive jaws.

I ran and ran, not daring to look back. The heat of the flames burnt my bare neck and arms. The forest grew thicker, making it harder for both the dragon and myself to run away. I chanced a look back, only to be thrown down by a branch that lay in front of me. I was dead. There was no way I could escape this! But the beast didn't notice me on the ground. It charged over me, only going after Ginny. It was a minute or so before I got up again, but there was no sign of either of them.

"Ginny!" I shout, hoping for her to be safe. "Ginny!" still no reply. I race through the trees, following the mammoth foot prints of the dragon. The fire begins to die down as morning arrives and I know she's gone. Not dead, but gone.

My hearts racing, my eyes are heavy and before I know it, I'm out cold on the scorched forest ground.

* * *

><p>When I woke, I watched the trees dance around me with the beams of light fighting past them. I pushed myself up but collapsed instantly from the pain. What happened?<p>

I lay there for a while until a dreamy voice snaps me out of my trance.

"Hello, Harry." She says. I twist around to catch a glimpse of Luna, only to send myself back down instantly. I groan in pain as she moves closer. "How are you feeling?" she comes over with a dish of berries and strange fruit.

"Luna, I'm so glad to see you." I say, smiling up to her as she feeds me a few berries. I notice there is a trail of leaves decorating, around and on, my body. "What are these?"

"Oh, well you've been out for a day. You were too heavy to move, so I covered you in leaves. You looked very nice, but you must have knocked them off in your sleep." She says, shaking a few of the leaves from me.

"Have there been any cannons?" I ask and she quickly replies with a shake of the head. It means Ginny is ok.

"I thought you were with Ginny." she says when she finally helps me up.

"We got chased by the dragon. We split up and I collapsed." We begin to trail back to her hideout, talking about our experiences in the arena. She hasn't seen much people either.

"That dragon was very pretty, don't you think?" she asks, taking in her surroundings as she almost dances back to her nest.

"It's quite hard to admire a 30ft, fire-breathing dragon when it's chasing you." I say with a slight chuckle.

We finally make it to her nest. It's a small cave a quarter of the way up. The ground is decorated in long, elegant leaves whilst the entrance is covered in violet flowers. Vines act as curtains at the mouth of the cave and the inside has a good supply of berries and the strange fruit.

"What are the flowers for?" I question, taking one in my hand. As I look closely, I see it has a pale blue centre and each has four, heart-shaped petals.

"Luck. They protect me at night." Luna was always strange, although she had very good instincts. But I do, however, find it hard to believe a handful of flowers will protect you from dragons.

I don't waste time in lying down in the padded, leave bed. It's actually rather comfy. I lie and think about Ginny. How she is, where she is, who she's with? Luna goes out to collect some more fruit. I seemed to have made a large dent in her supplies, but she doesn't seem too bothered.

That's the thing I admire her most for. She refuses to be changed by this competition. Some people become fuelled by rage, revenge or the sweet taster of life that awaits them once they win. But Luna couldn't care less. She's still that little flower who looked as if she wandered on stage by accident.

Luna wasn't out for long. It was already dark and fog was beginning to gather on the mountain slope. She came in and lied down on the leaf bed with some more flowers. These were white and much larger than the ones outside the cave. She wasted no time in mashing them up and sitting me up on the cave. She wiped the concoction on my arms and on the back of my neck, with little explanation. The pain in my body was drained away fairly quickly.

"What is that?"

"These soothe burns. You had some light ones on your arms and neck. Must be from the dragon. It was a nice colour, don't you think? I always knew they existed."

As I lie back down, Luna wastes no time in telling me about other magical creatures that exist. The strangest were nargles. She still hasn't explained them to me properly yet, but seeing as she saved my life, I'll put up with it.

When Luna has stopped her hour long lecture, she lies on her bed and looks to be fast asleep. I feel my body shaking from the cold. Maybe I was wrong about the temperature of the mountain. It's as cold as it was at the top.

I continue to shake through the night, but two pale yet strangely warm arms, wrap around me. Luna is now curled up beside me, wide awake. "You're a bit chilly." she informs me.

"Really?" I ask, smiling to her sweet face. She nods and squeezes tighter.

"Goodnight, Harry." she says, burying her head into my side.

"Goodnight, Luna."

As Luna got lost in her dreams, I could sense a wicked storm brewing. The rumbling sky and haunting fog created an uneasy atmosphere, so I tried to distract myself with the obscurities in Luna's cave. More flowers decorated the walls. Star-shaped, luminous orange ones with pink patterns scattered around them. Blue and red ones that are flat and give off a funny scent. Decorative yellow ones that have the sweetest aroma. They remind me of Ginny's hair.

* * *

><p>We were up quickly the next morning. Rain had leaked through the entrance, but the vines had thankfully barricaded us from the worst part of the storm. The sloped mountain was soggy and dangerous. As we travelled back down to search for Ginny, we had to grasp every tree we could to keep balance. The fog continued to hover lazily on the slope. I don't trust the weather at the moment.<p>

We're quick to get down to business when we reach the bottom. It's as cold as Luna's cave. Not at all like when I was with Ginny. Dark vines, much different from the ones that protect the cave have started to crawl along the ground. The skies are colourless and the ground is damp. Something is definitely wrong.

The vines begin to creep around the forest floor. A muffled cry comes from behind me. Luna is tangled in the violent vines, struggling from them. I rush to her, tugging at them. They only tighten around her. Her face grows purple as the flowers that protect her cave. I swipe, from my belt, a knife and begin cutting away at them. Luckily, they aren't tough. She gasps for breath and I take a tight hold of her hand as we begin to scatter away from the deadly wildlife.

We race up the mountain, slipping on various occasions. As the sky grows dimmer, the plants become faster, becoming more violent by the second. We're drenched in mud, cold and sweaty. And to make matters worse, a blonde boy has just tossed a knife directly towards us.


	10. The Flames

_"She's still that little flower."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – The Flames<strong>

"Come on!" I bark at Luna as she remains calm at this grave situation. I snatch her hand and drag her up the slimy mountain. I'm not too sure what I should be worried about most; the vines with a mind of their own, the torrential slope or Zacharias.

He has a devilish grin as he chases us up the slope, not even bothering to pay attention to what is going on around him. He removes a large hunting knife and picks up his pace as we speed on ahead. He's not going to give up until we're dead.

Every time I turn around, his smile has become broader and he is hacking away at every deadly vine and tree that gets in the way of his future victims. The rain water dribbles down my face and hair, but I'm too preoccupied to worry about the weather.

The mountain grows steeper with every step. Surely he must be getting tired now, because I'm bloody knackered. Luna is just as bad, panting away as the rain soaks her tangled hair. I can hardly see her face from the water clogging my eyes. For all I know, he's right behind me.

My body feels as if it's covered in oil. Every branch I grasp, I feel my hand slipping away from it instantly. My grip on Luna's hand is just as bad. I'm much faster than the girl and can't help but charge forward. But my eagerness to save myself has caused me to make, what is sure to be, a fatal error. Luna slips away from my soaked fingers and rams her head against a tree as she loses her balance. She slides down the slope lifelessly, towards the vines and towards the cold nature of Zacharias.

"Luna!" I cry as I chase down after her, catching my foot on a branch as I do so. I send myself face first, into the mud slide. Charging down after her, I reach my hands out to any branch that will stop me from entering the vines. It worked! I managed to catch hold of a tree. But I can't see Luna anywhere.

"Hey there, little flower." says a wickedly familiar voice. I follow my ears to Zacharias as he makes his way over to an unconscious Luna, floating in the same spot on the slope as her hair twists around a rogue branch.

There is no time to think, so my instincts do all my thinking for me. I jump down from my position, legs first, and smash my feet against his ankles. I grab a hold of the tree near Luna as he is pushed back to another. He looks as if he's enjoying this routine when he takes a tighter hold of his hunting knife.

He takes a swipe at me with the knife, slashing my shirt and scratching my chest. "Seems like this is the end of the road, Harry." he taunts, continuing to hack away at my surroundings.

"Not yet." I say, taking a hold of a branch he idiotically cut off. I swing it across his face and send him to his demise in the depths of the vines. I can't help watch as they tangle around his lifeless body, his face turning purple and then white as snow. A cannon blast startles me. It's the first one in days. One more gone.

The only way I can free Luna is by cutting her beautiful, blonde hair. I remove one of my throwing knives from my belt as she batters her eyelids lazily. "What's going on?" she asks as if she has just woken up from the most magnificent dream.

"Just giving you a trim." I say, chopping away at her hair. The vines were occupied with the boys' body, but they're finished with him. We're next.

She's free! I help her up and we continue up the slope. She looks lost as ever. I don't even think she knows what's going on.

"Look over there!" she shouts, getting excited at something to our right. She is pointing at a grand golden tunnel that travels up the length of the mountain. There are entrances all along it, at least a dozen that I can see from here.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I shout, barely audible under the ferocious weather.

She smiles as she begins to lead me over to it. "Got any better ideas?"

I look down to the cruel plants beneath me. That answers her question.

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

The tunnel is something else. Decorative golden carvings dance along the edges. It's fairly cosy and we are immediately blocked off from the dangers of the slope. Light from the entrances echo around the tunnel, making it look painfully pretty.

Silence fills every part of it. We can't hear the rain hammering off of the roof, despite the power the weather holds.

"I can't hear anything outside." I say, probably stating the obvious. I grasp onto the frame of our entry point and stick my head out. The wild sounds shock my senses and I sharply send my head back into the comforts of Diagon Alley. "Weird."

We march up the never-ending tunnel. Each step is like a clash of thunder as it spreads around us. It has a good grip, despite our drenched shoes and the sharp angle.

"Thank you." I turn to Luna to see her sweet smiling face. She has stopped, but keeps a gentle hold on my hand.

"Oh, don't mention it. You would have done the same for-" a ferocious rumbling interrupts the heart-warming moment. It's familiar, a bit too familiar. The rumbling grows quicker and louder. A flash of fluorescent blue light answers my worst fears. A dark figure looks like a shadow against the brilliant glow. Hair flapping everywhere and face growing more defined by the moment. Sweat begins to drip from my nose, arms and forehead. It feels like a sauna. No, more like an oven. And we're the ones that are cooking.

"Run!" screams an unmistakable voice. Parvati is speeding away from the flames, stopping only for a split second to grab my arm. Can't we have a break? As I get pulled away, I barely manage to keep a grip on Luna's hand. Parvati's hair is singed at the tip and her decorative plait is nowhere to be seen. The wild flames chase us down the tunnel. Parvati jumps out of one of the many entrances, opposite to where we came in and I have no other option but to follow. A thin ledge greets us as we hop out. The mountain is nearly vertical, causing the trees to be perpendicular to it. Flames catch our backs and our bodies fill the cramped ledge.

"Climb." demands Parvati, and I'm not going to disagree with that.

It feels all wrong; climbing horizontal trees up a mountain whilst being chased by a dragon (for the second time). This will be a story to tell Ron and Hermione when I get home. If I get home.

The thumps and roars from the dragon are gone as we begin to climb. It seems like you can't hear anything in the tunnel when you're outside it, and vice versa.

The damp bark and greasy moss make it difficult to climb. And the damn vines are still following us at this side.

"Bet the Ministry is having a bloody blast at our expense." I grumble fiercely as I pull myself up to a branch. I lean onto the jagged mountain and sit tightly on a sturdy tree. The dragon still isn't out yet. Why has it not followed us? Can it even get-

I watch the beast tear through the roof of the beautiful tunnel. Is that even possible? Flames shoot from its nostrils as it takes in the brisk air, looking just as exhausted as we are. No time for a break now. I'm back to climbing, but Luna and Parvati are way ahead of me. Looks like I'll be today's appetizer.

The dragon grips its claws into the deep cracks of the cliff. The number of trees is shrinking. It's a leap to each one. The only one I can see now is directly above me. I jump to it, scraping my fingers against the rotten bark, and plummet downwards. My knees cling on to a flimsy tree and I feel myself sliding away from it. My head is dizzy from excitement and danger. I just feel like giving up now.

I hear a girl scream my name. Her silky hands on my ankles. Two actually. Now there are four hands, pulling away at me. My accomplices are rescuing me from a violent death. I'm pulled up to a safe tree, but the monstrosity below me is catching up, and I'm in no condition to get away. Parvati steals two of my knives, tossing one to Luna. She gives out commands to the angelic girl. Together, they cut away at trees and branches, shoving them down at the monster. I watch the one closest to me, Parvati, as she slashes away at a big one. She's struggling and the murderous fiend is just metres below us. It takes a deep breath, fuelling its flames. Luna has started helping but both knives are stuck in the thick wood.

Parvati is quick to think of something. She stands on the tree, feet positioned by the knives, and jumps. She shoves her boots into them, plunging the knives through the wood and out the other side. I'm barely able to catch her as she falls, but she manages to use my arm to swing to a lower tree.

We watch breathlessly. The tree descends into the beast's throat, knocking it down. The vines blanket its fall and begin to tangle themselves into the creature's body. The silvery blue becomes an ill grey. The dragon has been slayed.

A mad cackle echoes from below. Parvati is sitting on a branch, shaking her head in disbelief. "We just killed a bloody dragon!" she cries. A grin grows on my face and the happiness spreads around us. The vines disappear, streaks of blue form in the sky and the watery slope grows calm. "That'll keep the Ministry bunch entertained for a while."

Is that mud, sweat or water on my body? I feel myself shaking from the cruel weather. My body has finally got rid of the adrenaline but it's now fighting with the cold. The view is pretty nice though. We've got about half way up the mountain. Not bad for a day.

"Over here." shouts Luna at my side. She is pulling away at a bushy tree that has been lodged into the mountain. Parvati and I make our way over. Now I realise just how much I love Luna; she's found us our bed.

The tree was lodged into a good sized cave. It is more than perfect, and the tree has provided us with a perfect doorway.

"Not as good as my one, I don't think." says Luna as she examines it. Her cave was fairly nice I suppose.

I only notice now that Parvati has on the red bag that she pulled away from Lavender's body at the bloodbath. She drops a dead squirrel, matches, a water bottle and a torch on the ground. I think this means she's accepted my alliance offer.

I cut away at the dry parts of the tree that has crawled inside, along with some dead, dry leaves. Luna used some of the fresh ones to make a bed and Parvati gets started on the fire with the first bunch of wood I collected.

We press our bodies as close as we can against the golden flames. It feels glorious against my skin. Warmth fills our bodies. But our stomachs are as empty as our hearts.

Luna is our designated chef and begins preparing the squirrel against the heat as I tell Parvati about Zacharias. She's had some rough experiences in the Arena as well. Attacked by Pansy, chased by the rest of the Slytherin gang and made a quick getaway from some Tracker Jackers.

* * *

><p>"How did you become such a good cook?" asks Parvati as she tears some meat off a part of the squirrel. "Nobody I know can make squirrel taste good." Luna shrugs and continues to enjoy her meal peacefully. She always seems happy, even if death is staring her in the face.<p>

A question slips from my tongue "Have you seen Ginny yet, Parvati?" she stops herself from taking her next bite and her lips curl upwards. She looks far too mischief.

Her head bounces up and down "I saw her with Dean Yesterday." she replies. What if he attacks her though? Can I trust him? Well, at least she isn't dead yet.

"Oh, I think he likes her?" squeaks Luna. What? I try to hide my outraged expression by taking an aggressive tug at the meat. "He couldn't keep his eyes off her at the Training centre." she continues with a hint of excitement. I'm not that bothered. Really, I'm not.

"Is that so?" questions Parvati. I can see her eyes move over towards me. As the conversation develops, Luna goes to her new bed and I stay with Parvati around the crackling flames that begin to die out. Darkness fills the arena and the anthem comes on. Zacharias Smith, wearing his infamous cocky smile, is seen in the sky. I keep my eyes locked on the second person I've killed as his face fades away into the Ministry symbol.

"You like her, don't you?"

I turn to Parvati who has been wearing the same expression all night. "Who, Luna? Yeah, she's cool."

"I meant Ginny." she says as I go to sit across from her.

"Oh, well, we've known each other for ages and we're really good friends-"

Parvati is quick to interrupt me and pops an eyebrow up. "You know what I meant, Harry."

"We're just friends. That's all." I say. This is getting more and more like my interview.

"It's pretty obvious you like her." she begins, leaning in closer to interrogate me. "You couldn't keep your eyes off her since we boarded the train. It seems that you and Ginny are the only ones that are oblivious to the fact that you're in love."

I feel my cheeks becoming hotter and I'm coming across as defensive. "I don't love her. Well, not like-"

"For goodness sake Harry, you have to tell her how you feel. She could be dead by tomorrow."

"Don't say that!" I scream. How dare she insinuate that Ginny is going to die!

"See what I mean." she snarls. "If you won't tell her, at least tell yourself that you love her."

"Stop it Parvati. I'm going to bed." I push myself up from the hard floor and clench my fists as I make my way over to Luna.

Parvati jumps up and tightens her hand around my arm. She has a tougher grip than I thought. "Not before you tell me!"

"Stop it!" I yell, shoving her away from me.

"Admit it!"

"Just drop it!" I scream at the top of my voice. I've woken up Luna and my breaths have become more like growls.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you're living the rest of your life in regret, however long it may be." and with that, she marches towards the opposite side of the cave from Luna and lies down on a patch of leaves.

"What about you? Have you talked to Padma yet?" I slip out bitterly. Maybe I've gone too far, but what she said was out of order.

Her body becomes stiff and she takes a sharp inhale. "Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>I've started planning out a sequel to this, involving a certain red head and a bushy haired girl. Would you guys be interested in this? Which other characters would you like to see involved? (Characters that will be appearing in the sequel, if it happens, are: Neville, Cormac, Romilda and Katie Bell) <strong>


End file.
